


Origins of the Bee

by Snugglebuttkitten



Series: Scarlett Lady and Marigold AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Gen, GoldieNoir/Goldrien, Kwami Swap, Marichat, Reverse Adrienette, Scarlett Lady/Marigold AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bee!Marinette, ladybug!chloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglebuttkitten/pseuds/Snugglebuttkitten
Summary: For four years, Chat Noir has been forced to handle Akuma Attacks by himself while his undeserving partner Scarlett Lady lazes about. That ends when a new Heroine steps onto the scene. Marigold is sweet and charming and a good little worker bee. The more Chat gets to know her, the more he begins to learn that trusting others isn't such a bad thing. But will Scarlett be satisfied sharing the limelight with another girl? Or will problems arise that even our heroes will have trouble dealing with?





	1. The Wrong Kind of Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad under the same username, but I'm trying to transfer my work from there to here and from here to there.

Chloe Bourgeois was a fickle young lady. Born with a silver spoon in her mouth and a butler at her beck and call, the young woman grew up in a world where 'no' simply wasn't an option. Considering her mother was a famous fashion critic who couldn't even bother to learn her own daughter's name, and her father was a pushover who gave her everything she could possibly want in life, it wasn't very surprising that in kindergarten, the blonde haired tot was drawn to shy, sensitive Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

Marinette was a sweet girl. The daughter of a baker and his wife, she was raised by loving parents who doted upon her. The difference, however, is that the Dupain-Chengs' taught their daughter right from wrong. They taught her to respect others, to be kind and empathetic. It was on the first day of Kindergarten that Chloe and Marinette met. The two were as different as night and day, both in personality and looks. Chloe was a tall, willowy child with sky blue eyes and golden blonde hair; Marinette was petite and dainty, possessing blue eyes as deep as the ocean and midnight hair. The half-Chinese child had only just moved to Paris with her Papa and Maman, and she was shy and withdrawn that first day.

Chloe was a controlling child. She didn't want friends so much as she wanted faithful followers and the quiet foreign exchange student was the perfect candidate. Marinette, desperate to make a friend on her first day, took to Chloe right away. It didn't matter that the blonde-haired child was rude or bossy, or that she never allowed Marinette to have her turn on the swings even though she promised ten whole turns ago. As long as she knew one person, she was content. This worked for a couple of years. Chloe got her faithful sidekick, and Marinette didn't have to feel so alone. Things changed when they entered the fifth grade, however, and Marinette's popularity began to grow.

Despite her friend's influence, Marinette managed to retain her kindness and empathy throughout the years of shadowing Chloe. She was always well-liked among her peers, and when she finally began to open up and talk with her other classmates, they accepted her with open arms. Chloe did not like this; not one bit. For starters, Chloe did not like to share and she definitely did not like sharing her best friend's time and attention with the whole class. For another, Chloe didn't like sharing the limelight and with Marinette's growing confidence, she was fast becoming far more popular among their peers than Chloe. Naturally, the spoiled child acted out and threw a fit in an effort to draw Marinette back into her clutches. 

In the past, that had worked just fine as Marinette hadn't wanted to create conflict with her only real friend. This time, Marinette dug her heels in. For the first time, she had numerous friends vying for her attention and she enjoyed conversing with the various different people in her class. She didn't want to go back to being Chloe's shadow. Of course, this only infuriated Chloe and in retaliation, she found a new minion in Sabrina Raincomprix, the shy American girl who had only recently moved to their city from America. Finally free of her so-called friend's clutches, Marinette flourished and became friends with most of the kids in their school. She was a charming girl and touched the hearts of everyone she interacted with.

Chloe, on the other hand, only grew more bitter as time passed. She felt angry and betrayed, and eventually, it became her personal mission to make Marinette Dupain-Cheng pay for abandoning her the way she had. For years, Chloe bullied the other girl every chance she got. She called her names, pushed and shoved her, embarrassed her and stole her stuff. Through it all, Marinette somehow managed to keep her chin up, no matter how bad things got. She refused to let the actions of one person get her down.

Fast forward four years and the girls are in ninth grade. Not much has changed in the last few years. They left middle school behind and were now entering their freshman year of high school. It was an exciting year; all of their middle school friends are in their homeroom with a few new faces thrown in. On the first day of school, Chloe is in a good mood. That doesn't mean she's nice, by any stretch of the word, but she is clearly in a good mood. Today, her best friend will be attending public school for the first time. He's a supermodel, naturally. Chloe feels only excitement as she boots a grumbling Marinette out of her seat, intent on spending the year sitting behind the love of her life.

Chloe is sorely disappointed when Adrien fails to show up that first day. So disappointed, she feels the need to do something, anything, to cheer herself up. Nothing cheers her up quite like harassing Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She is considering just what to do with the pigtailed girl as she exits the school a few minutes early that day when she notices the man standing outside of her sworn enemy's family bakery. The man is short and hobbled, a cane in one hand. He looks like a tourist, wearing a tacky red Hawaiian shirt and khaki pants. Ugh, Khaki was so last century. She is about to dismiss the man when she notices him duck around the side of the building and into the alley beside the bakery. Now, Chloe is intrigued. 

With nothing better to do, Chloe follows the man and watches with interest as he sneaks through the rear door that leads directly into the Dupain-Cheng's upstairs apartment. The alley is dirty and disgusting, but Chloe is a curious girl and so she finds herself hiding behind a bunch of trashcans to see what happens. The man isn't inside the residence for long, and when he leaves it doesn't appear as if he has stolen anything. He strolls off whistling, not noticing the girl in her hiding spot, and exits the alley the way he came. When he is gone, the girl straightens up and starts to leave as well, when she gets a brilliant idea. If she were to sneak in as well, she could steal Marinette's diary and embarrass her at school the next day!

Decision made, the girl took the stairs quickly up to the door and let herself inside. The apartment upstairs was empty; Marinette probably wasn't even back from school yet. Not much had changed since she had been there as a child, so Chloe quickly made her way through the living room and up the stairs to Marinette's attic bedroom. As expected, the room was empty and Chloe carefully closed the hatch behind her before turning to look around. The room was very, very pink and cluttered with art paraphernalia. Marinette had wanted to be a designer for as long as Chloe had known her. Too bad Maritrash was utterly mediocre at everything she did. Chloe began poking around the room, looking for anything that might suggest a diary was hiding within. The bookshelves were a bust, it wasn't near her chaise or the loft, or even on the desk. 

Chloe was about to give up when she noticed the small box. Small and predominately black, it had an odd red design over it and looked rare and expensive. Perhaps a family heirloom? Chloe glanced at the time and bit her lip. Marinette would be home with her dumb friends soon. It was the box or nothing. After another moment, Chloe grabbed the box and flipped it open. Immediately a bright ball of light nearly blinded the girl and she yelped in surprise as it zipped around her. When the light finally faded, Chloe opened her eyes and blinked wide-eyed at the little bug-like creature staring back at her. For a moment, neither of them spoke. It was the bug-like creature that finally broke the silence, brow furrowing into a look of concern.

"You're not Marinette..."

 


	2. Not All Heroes Wear Skintight Leather Suits

**** Four Years Later ****  
Marinette Dupain-Cheng had never been a morning person. At seventeen and entering her final year of High School, that hadn't changed. The alarm clock that sat on her bedside table had gone off no less than five times before the ravenette even bothered to crack her eyes open, groaning in protest at the bright sunlight that streamed in through the ceiling hatch above her bed. Temporarily blinded by the brightness, the girl blinked rapidly to clear her blurry vision and it took her a second to focus on her alarm clock and register the time blinking back at her. **9 am**. School started at **8 am**. For a second, the girl sat there half asleep, just staring blankly at the clock in mild confusion. It was when her brain caught up with the rest of her body that her eyes widened in horror and an undignified yelp escaped the girl.

In all her years of waking up late and having to scramble to get to class on time, Marinette had thankfully mastered the art of getting ready for school in a rush. It was only ten minutes later that she was dressed and pulling her midnight locks into her signature pigtails. Moments later, the ravenette was bidding a muffled goodbye to her parents around the croissant half-shoved in her mouth as she ducked out of the family bakery and set off for school at a brisk pace. Since graduating from Middle School to High School, the pigtailed girl had to trek a bit farther to get to school. It definitely hadn't helped her attendance any, though she did try to hurry as best she could. It was unfortunate that the ravenette seemed to have been blessed by the Gods of Bad Luck because she was halfway to school when the Akuma appeared.

At this stage, Akuma were a rather common occurrence in Paris, so she wasn't altogether surprised to see the hulking man in the center of the street, towering a good fifteen feet tall and going hulk on the buildings around him. The Akuma began appearing four years ago when she was only thirteen years old and in her final year of middle school. From what she had managed to glean from watching news reports and attending press conferences held by the two Heroes of Paris, the Akuma were controlled by a man named Hawkmoth, who wanted the Miraculouses belonging to Scarlett Lady and Chat Noir. What he wanted with the Miraculous stones, no one really knew, but Marinette had a feeling 'World Domination' was probably part of it.

The first Akuma to ever appear was Stoneheart. A classmate of hers, Ivan, was turned into a hulking stone beast intent of murdering their other classmate Kim after Kim had teased him about his crush on Mylene. That same day, Scarlett Lady and Chat Noir had appeared. Marinette had never been a huge fan of superheroes; not like her best friend, Alya. Still, bearing witness to the appearance of two real-life Superheroes was pretty cool. Like the rest of her classmates, she had been in awe of the power and grace the two superheroes had possessed as together, they had taken out Stoneheart and saved the city from Hawkmoth's devious plans.

The first few Akuma attacks went fairly similar. Scarlett Lady and Chat Noir worked together, and the city was saved again and again. Along the way, something changed though. More and more often, Marinette began noticing that it was Chat Noir doing most of the work. While the rest of the city looked to Scarlett Lady as the leader of the duo, due to her ability to purify the Akuma and heal the city, Marinette opted to focus on Chat Noir instead. Once she started really looking, it became blindingly obvious that Scarlett Lady did very little during Akuma attacks. She showed off a bit, snapped pictures for her Instagram, even live streamed the fights, all while Chat Noir was beaten and tossed into buildings continuously. Not once did the red and black spotted heroine step in to actually help her partner fight. She simply swept in at the end of the battle to heal the city and claim credit that should have gone to Chat.

It infuriated the girl, how little credit Chat Noir actually got. Everybody adored Scarlett, but few people gave Chat Noir his dues. Certainly, he wasn't getting support from his partner. Marinette had always believed in justice, and so she went to the one person that she knew could change people's minds and make things right. When Alya realized how blinded she had been by the so-called heroine, she was only too happy to change the ScarlettBlog from a blog dedicated to raving about the heroine's awesome feats of heroism, into a blog depicting all her shortcomings and how she wasn't much of a hero at all. With her massive following, there were plenty of people who began to take notice too and they, in turn, became more supportive of Chat Noir. Of course, there were also a lot of people who pointed out that Scarlett was the only one who could purify Akuma and therefore did her part.

All in all, the change to the blog was met with mixed reviews but it did garner the attention of Chat Noir. The hero had only been too pleased to suddenly be on the receiving end of so much praise from Alya and her followers, that he chose to thank her personally in an exclusive interview, Alya, of course, wasn't one to steal credit and was quick to point out Marinette as the one he should have been thanking. Which is how Marinette officially met the hero face to face, when he dropped in on her balcony to thank her personally. Despite her tardiness, the pigtailed girl found herself pausing in the shelter of an alley to observe the Akuma and, if she were being honest with herself, in hopes of spotting the Cat themed Hero.

Having met Chat Noir personally, Marinette was now confident in her ability to attest to his character. Chat Noir was a little serious and tended to have a no-nonsense attitude during battle, but he was a good guy. He was sweet, funny, and considerate. She would be lying if she didn't admit that he was a little charming, and though his grins were rare and way too far in between, they were infectious when he bestowed one upon her. With the Akuma currently rampaging through the city, it was no surprise that the leather-clad hero arrived first on the scene. The telltale clink of his metal staff against the pavement drew her eyes immediately towards him, and she watched as he landed on a rooftop to observe the Akuma from a safe distance away. There was no sign of Scarlett Lady yet.

With Chat Noir observing the Akuma, Marinette turned to look at the latest Villain as well. The man was ginormous, and from his outfit, she would guess he was a construction worker before he was Akumatized. The man was all muscle, his chest bare and his lower half clad in bright orange worker pants that were ripped and tattered at the knee. His feet were bare as well. Really, the only things the Akuma was wearing were the pants and a utility belt holding various tools of the trade. The Akuma didn't appear interested in talking as he slammed his clenched fists down on another building, immediately demolishing the structure as if it were made of paper. It was fortunate that he was in the midst of a housing development and all of his coworkers had already fled. 

Less fortunately, the Akuma was almost done demolishing the housing development and soon would likely move on towards a more populated area, like the high school three blocks away. Chat Noir seemed to realize this as well, because he began creeping closer to the Akuma despite the absence of his partner. The Akuma seemed oblivious to the hero's presence, at least until Chat Noir extended his baton and smacked the oversized man upside the head with it. The lumbering man paused, reaching up one massive hand to scratch idly at the back of his head, before turning an annoyed glare at the hero.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that its rude to hulk out in public?" Chat drawled, planting one end of his staff onto the rooftop he was standing on and leaning casually against the other end.

"I AM DEMOLISHER AND PARIS WILL FEEL MY WRATH!!" The Akuma bellowed in response, swinging a fist at the leather-clad male. Chat Noir leaped deftly out of the way, narrowly avoiding being crushed by the man's fist. This only further infuriated the Akuma, as he began to swing wildly at the Hero in an attempt to pulverize him.

"Missed me! Oops, missed me again!" The blonde boy taunted, dancing across the rooftops and always keeping just out of reach. Marinette quickly realized he was trying to lead the Akuma away from the school. Unfortunately, that meant they were heading directly for her. She must have made a sound of alarm; a yelp, a squeak, _something_ because Chat Noir's eyes flickered down to meet hers. His slitted pupils widened, blown wide with alarm, a moment before Demolisher's fist slammed squarely into the hero's chest and sent him flying back.

"CHAT NOIR!" Marinette yelled, before clapping her hands over her mouth in horror. The damage had already been done, however, and the Akuma turned a beady eyed glare on the school girl. The ravenette backed away at the Akuma lumbered towards her, one hand out to either grab or crush her. She wasn't certain which one, nor was she looking to find out. Scrambling out of the alley, Marinette ducked under the Akuma's arm and darted into the street. At least here she wasn't on danger of falling rubble.

Demomisher was slow to turn around. He might have been massive in size, but he was severely lacking in speed and grace. He also didn't seem all too smart, which would make outwitting him easy. Marinette analyzed all of this in a matter of seconds, not pausing to wonder why she was thinking like a superhero. She was a civilian. Her only thought should have been running away or, at the very most getting video footage for her best friend Alya. But Chat Noir was down for the count, and Scarlet Lady had yet to show up. She could stand by and do nothing, but then the Akuma would head for the school and all her friends and teachers would be in danger. He was already losing interest in her and starting to lumber that way.

Alternatively,  she could try to distract the Akuma until Chat Noir could rejoin the fray or until Scarlett Lady bothered to show up. Chewing on her lip, Marinette eyeballed the enormous beast for another moment. She had never been what most would call brave; normally she avoided confrontation and she definitely didn't seek out danger in the way Alya did. But she also didn't want to see anyone get hurt and it was her fault Chat Noir was injured so... heaving a sigh, the girl scanned the ground and finally found a chunk of rubble that wasn't too big or heavy for her to throw. Scooping it up she took aim, jerked her arm back, and let it fly. The chunk of cement hit square in the back of the Akuna's head, right where Chat's staff had hit him. The area must have been sore because Demolisher turned on her with an agitated roar that had her heart skipping several beats.

"PUNY HUMANS GIRL HURT DEMOLISHER. MAKE DEMOLISHER _MAD._ NOW DEMOLISHER HURT PUNY HUNANS GIRL!" The Akuma snarled. Marinette couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped her. Now she understood Chat Noir's Hulk comment. She could just imagine the man shouting 'Demolisher smash' every time he broke something.

"You have to catch puny humans girl first," she taunted, trying to sound brave as she backed away from the monster. Demolisher roared in response and lifted a hand, but Marinette was already spinning around and racing down the street, away from the school and her classmates.

 

♡♡♡♡

 

Chat Noir groaned, eyelids fluttering open to blink against the harsh morning sunlight. His entire body ached, as if he had just been run over by a bulldozer, and he was pretty sure he might have a concussion. His head swam as he tried to sit up, stars dotting his vision.

"You look like hell," the snide voice of his partner grated at his ears and tripled the throbbing pain behind his eyes. Lifting his cat-like green eyes, the leather-clad male glared at his partner. Scarlett Lady stood over him, arms crossed and hip cocked as her sky blue eyes glared back down at him. Sunlight bounced off her red and black spotted spandex suit as she shifted and ran one hand through loose blonde hair.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," Chat grumbled, carefully pulling himself out of the pile of rubble from what was once a corner store. He hoped the occupants had gotten out in time, but he wasn't too worried. Scarlett's Miraculous Cure would fix everything when this was over.

"I was at school! I had trouble getting away," she retorted immediately,  face flushing with anger. Chat snorted as he dusted himself off and brushed past her to retrieve his baton.

"Whatever; you're here now. Where's the Akuma?"

"I don't know. It was gone by the time I got here," Scarlett shrugged, disinterest on her face. The boy growled in frustration, barely controlling the urge to throttle his partner. He needed her alive. She was the only one who could purify the Akuma.

"Come on. It was headed towards the high school last I saw it," he said, turning towards the school in question.

"It didn't go that way," the girl spoke before he could use his baton to shoot himself into the air and he paused to give her a dubious look.

"I thought you said you didn't see it," he retorted suspiciously. Annoyed blue eyes met his iridescent green ones.

"I didn't. That's the _point._ I just came from there," she snarled impatiently. Chat Noir frowned. Scarlett went to school with him? He wanted to dwell upon this fact but there was a destructive Akuma running around and he just didn't have the time.

"Why would he turn around? He seemed pretty intent on going towards the school..." the blonde males mused thoughtfully. Next to him, the spotted girl shrugged carelessly.

"Maybe he was chasing something."

Chat Noir shook his head and opened his mouth to deny that possibility; the street had been empty when he had started to engage the Akuma. The more he though about it though, the more his fragmented memory began to piece together though, and he realized there had been someone else in the street. A girl with bluebell eyes, a freckled face, and the cutest little pigtails-

"Marinette!" Chat Noir squawked, eyes blown wide with alarm. He barely noticed his partner stiffen beside him, face falling into a look of thinly veiled hatred, as he spun in a circle and searched for the pigtailed girl. Marinette had been here, on the street. He had noticed her right before the Akuma had slammed him into the corner store. She had screamed his name and then... then everything went black. He couldn't remember anything after that. She could be injured, at the mercy of the Akuma, and wondering why he wasn't there to rescue her! She could be... she could be... he didn't even want to finish that thought. A weight settled in his gut, making him feel sick with fear. She could be hurt because of _him._

"Are you okay?" Scarlett's voice seemed to echo around him as her blue eyes moved into view. "You look sick."

"Marinette. We have to find Marinette," Chat wheezed desperately, struggling to breath through his rising panic.

"Okay, geez. Chill out, we'll find her," Scarlett assures, but her words did nothing to quell his fears. Spinning away from her, he extended his baton and shot himself onto the nearest unbroken rooftop before taking off running towards the warehouse district. Marinette was smart. She would try to lead the Akuma away from populated areas. Distantly, he heard Scarlett Lady shouting at him to come back or slow down, but he did neither. His only thought was of getting to Marinette before anything bad happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think!


	3. A Hero's Interest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm off Tuesdays and Wednesdays, and I have a cold so I took today off as well, so I am gonna try and get a couple chapters up during the next few days ;) no promises cause I do have a cold which means I will probably be sleeping a lot, but other than that the cold shouldn't stunt my ability to write or post too much especially with how much muse I have for this story

Marinette was officially having the worst day ever. True, the Akuma wasn't particularly fast or smart, but he had still somehow managed to trap her in a dead end alley. With no windows or conveniently placed fire escapes, the only way out was by ducking between the legs of the Akuma currently blocking the open end of the alleyway. Marinette was less than keen to get anywhere near Demolisher's mallet-like fists, though. Her only saving grace was that with the Akuma's massive size, he was having a difficult time wedging himself into the narrow alley to get her. Backing further away from his grasping, sausage-like fingers, the pigtailed girl cast her gaze around in search of something,  _anythin_ g, she could use as a weapon. Unfortunately,  there wasn't much here except scattered trash.

If the Akuma were smaller, she might try to take him in hand to hand. Demolisher didn't seem to have any powers outside of his massive size and ability to smash whatever he wanted. Marinette was small and didn't look like much, standing at five foot nothing and weight a hundred pounds soaking wet, but despite her diminutive size and the fact that she had never actually been in a fist fight, she was confident in her ability to hold her own against a normal opponent. She had been raised in a bakery, after all, tossing around bags of flour that nearly weighed as much as she did. Her parents had also made her take several self defense classes over the years. She was surprisingly strong and sturdy because of this, even with her unfortunate clumsiness. Demolisher wasn't a normal opponent though. He was massive, well over ten feet tall, all hard packed muscle. His arms and legs were like tree trunks compared to her slim figure and his fists were like boulders. Without superpowers, she didn't stand a chance!

The buildings on either side of her groaned in protest as the massive man tried forcing his way between them and Marinette shrank back even further. Where was Chat Noir? Surely he was okay... The Akuma had hit him pretty hard, but Scarlett had once slipped up during an interview with the Scarlettblog and admitted their suits absorbed most of the impact when they were hit. Chat Noir was fine. He had to be! So where was he? Lifting her eyes heavenward, she scanned the surrounding rooftops around her but spotted neither hide nor hair of Chat Noir or his spotted partner. Had the Akuma hit Chat Noir harder than she originally thought? Could his moment of distraction have caused the suit to absorb less of the damage? Did it work that way? What if Chat Noir was laying in a pile of rubble, injured and alone, all because she had wanted to see him in action? These fears swirled around and around in the girl's head, becoming louder and louder the longer the Hero failed to show up. For all she knew, Chat Noir was dead and she would be the reason Paris fell into the hands of-

"DEMOLISHER SMASH PUNY HUMANS GIRL!" Demolisher roared, interrupting her train of thought as he lifted one hand to slam it into one of the buildings. The corner of the roof crumbled immediately under the attack, dust, and rubble raining down at the mouth of the alley. Another swing and the Akuma was able to advance slightly, forcing the girl to press back against the cool brick to avoid the grasping fingers.

"COME, PUNY HUMANS GIRL. DEMOLISHER WANT SMASH!" The Akuma slammed his fist into the other building, taking a massive chunk from the brick facade of the warehouse. Marinette crouched, covering her head with her arms as tiny, sharp bits of cement bounced off her.

The Akuma was close now; close enough that the very tips of his fingers were brushing against her leg as he strained to grab her. There was nowhere left to go. She was trapped, a brick wall at her back and a pissed off Akuma at her front. A whimper tore its way up from her throat as she braced herself for Demolisher to grab her and yank her out of the alley to her inevitable death. Instead, metal clinked against cement and her head jerked up in time to see a figure in black sliding down a silver staff to stand between her and the Akuma.

Catlike green eyes flashed her way, concern reflecting in their vibrant depths before he turned to scowl at the Akuma. Black leather ears pinned back against unruly blonde locks, the cat-themed hero took up a defensive stance in front of her. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that its rude to touch a Lady without her permission?" Chat Noir drawled, the words casual but his tone deadly. Before the Akuma could respond, the boy extended his baton which shot out to hit the Akuma squarely in the chest. The Akuma was knocked off his feet and flew back several feet, out of the alley and back into the deserted street beyond. The buildings groaned in protest on either side of the alley, crumbling further, and Chat Noir was quick to shield the cowering girl from falling rubble.

When he pulled back, he found the girl looking at him with a dusty, tear-streaked face and watery bluebell eyes. His heart broke at the sight of her tears and any anger he might have held at her recklessness immediately dissipated. "You okay, Princess?" He asked gently, cupping her face and gingerly swiped away her tears with his clawed thumbs. The girl's eyes widened, heat flooding her cheeks at the affectionate moniker, as well as his casual touch before she managed to nod dumbly in response. Smiling his relief, he helped her to her feet. "Good. Let's get you out of here, then," he said, scooping her up before she could protest and using his baton to rocket them up to the rooftops.

Marinette yelped at the sudden motion, burying her face in the boy's chest and clinging to his neck for fear of being dropped. The hero was chuckling by the time he set them down on an unbroken portion of the roof. Frowning, Marinette distanced herself from the hero as soon as her feet touched the ground. "A little more warning might have been nice," she mumbled, looking away in an attempt to hide the light blush on her cheeks. The boy grinned cheekily and shrugged, completely unrepentant.

"I'll try to remember that next time," he responded on a laugh. The pigtailed girl shot him a dry look.

"I would hope there won't have to be a next time," she muttered. The cat's grin only widened, taking on a Cheshire quality.

"Decided to leave the hero work to the actual heroes then?"

"Probably for the best," she admitted.

"Probably," Chat agreed with an easy smile. His eyes flickered to the street as the Akuma began to stir, before returning to her face. "Alas, duty calls,  _ma belle princess._  Stay here and I'll be back before you can say 'Chat Noir'!"

The hero turned away, seeming oblivious to the blush burning across the girl's cheeks, but then she was just as oblivious to the mirrored blush on his face. Marinette hesitated for a brief moment as the leather-clad hero surveyed the scene below, no doubt deciding his best course of action, before garnering her courage to call out to him just before he could leap down to fight the Akuma once more.

"Chat Noir!" Veridian eyes immediately swiveled to face her at the sound of his name and she balked, cheeks warming traitorously before she forced herself to continue."I- I'm sorry. For distracting you earlier. I know you got hurt because of me and-"

Turning, the Hero returned to her side in the blink of an eye to press a finger to her lips. His smile was cocky and cheeky, but his gaze was gentle as he spoke. "Hey, I'm okay. You have nothing to apologize for," he assured.

"Are you sure?" She responded, a tinge of nervousness entering her voice.

"Pawsitive," he responded, leaning down to press a light kiss to her cheek before leaping away with a parting wink. Marinette remained on the roof, rooted to the spot, as below the hero engaged the Akuma in a fierce battle. Lifting one hand, she brushed her fingers lightly against her cheek where his lips had touched. Her skin positively burned with the force of her blush, but a small smile played on her lips nonetheless. After all, it wasn't every day the boy you liked paid you special attention.

♡♡♡♡

A Lucky Charm, a Cataclysm, and a purified butterfly later and Marinette found herself being deposited on the school steps by the two heroes. It was lunchtime by now, and with the heat of the day, most of the students were loitering in the school's front courtyard when the two heroes dropped the girl off.  Scarlett Lady departed immediately and without a word, but Chat Noir lingered with a bashful smile. Not that Marinette was complaining. Despite the gawking of her fellow students, she would happily take any attention her crush deigned to give her.

"You're really okay, then?" Chat Noir doubled checked, reaching up to rub awkwardly at the back of his neck. It was a cute, nervous gesture and reminded her of someone else, but she couldn't place exactly who it reminded her of.

"Yeah! Scarlett Lady's Miraculous Cure really is something," she agreed overenthusiastically, wincing as her voice came out louder than expected. The pair winced at the volume before sharing weak smiles. Chat Noir looked like he wanted to say something else, but his Miraculous beeped before he got the chance. Frowning at the ring in disappointment, the hero sighed.

"I should get going," he admitted, glancing over his shoulder to survey the gawking students. Marinette's shoulders drooped in disappointment as well. 

"O-of course! I shouldn't be keeping you," Marinette stammered, causing the hero to chuckle in amusement.

"If I could, I'd spend all of my nine lives with you, Purrincess," he flirted, dropping to one knee and scooping one of her hands up in his to press a kiss to the back of her hand. Her face was positively burning as he straightened up to beam down at her. "I hope to see you again soon," he added, before stepping back and extending his baton. He was gone within seconds, the pigtailed girl staring after him with warm cheeks and wide eyes, until she was practically tackle hugged by her best friend.

"Guuuuurl, what was  _that_?" Alya Cesaire demanded, her hazel eyes gleaming with interest behind her black framed glasses. Alya, blogger extraordinaire and future hard-hitting journalist, had been Marinette's best friend since their final year of Middle School when the auburn-haired bombshell had first moved to France. Alya was originally from New York, though her parents had been born and raised in France before moving to America shortly after getting married. The two girls couldn't have been more different, both in looks and personality. Alya was tall and curvy, dark-skinned, with bright auburn hair and intense hazel eyes. She was bold, pushy, and fearless. Marinette was petite and slender, fair-skinned and freckled, with hair so black it appeared blue and bright bluebell eyes. She was shy, cautious, and typically softspoken unless standing up for others. 

Despite their differences, the two had clicked almost immediately. Marinette, who had never had a close friend outside of Chloe up to that point, found that she quite enjoyed having a best friend and the two quickly became nearly inseparable. Even after Alya started dating Nino her freshman year, the two hung out most afternoons unless the couple had a date planned. Often, Nino and occasionally his best friend Adrien joined the two girls in their afternoon hangout sessions. Nothing special happened; normally they did their homework and then spent the afternoon playing video games. But it was nice to have a close-knit group of friends that she could rely on.

Lifting her shoulders into a shrug, the pigtailed girl offered her friend a weak smile. "I can honestly say I have no idea what that was," she admitted as the warning bell rang and the two were forced to start heading inside for their next class. Perhaps guessing that her friend hadn't had a chance to eat yet, Alya pulled a plastic wrapped sandwich from her bag, earning a grateful look from the shorter girl. She had lost her croissant somewhere between the Akuma Attack and getting to school and she was famished.

"How did you even run into those two?" The auburn-haired girl asked next.

"Akuma attack," Marinette admitted, "and before you ask,  _no_ , I did not film it."

"Aww, I missed an Akuma attack?" The taller girl whined in disbelief, lower lip jutting out. Marinette nodded apologetically and shrugged.

"Can't catch them all," She pointed out. Alya nodded in agreement, holding open one of the double doors for her friend before following her into the school.

"What was the Akuma?"

"He called himself Demolisher. Think 'The Incredible Hulk' but less green and more... murdery," Marinette offered as the pair began to make their way up to the second floor where their physics class was.

"Aww man, and I missed it? So not fair! Anyway, what were you doing around an Akuma attack? You typically avoid those like the plague," Alya pointed out, already pulling out her phone to see if anyone had posted anything on the Scarlettblog that she could use for a story.

"I woke up super late," the ravenette admitted sheepishly. "The Akuma was on the way to school and then Chat Noir got hurt and Scarlett Lady wasn't around so I ended up distracting the Akuma until they could take care of it."

"And they just decided to drop you off at school?" Alya shifted her glasses and blinked skeptically at her best friend.

"Well, Chat Noir offered. Scarlett... I think she was headed this way? She didn't really say anything to me or Chat Noir," Marinette said with a shrug. Alya paused outside the door to Madame Medeliev's Physics class to give the ravenette a worried look.

"You think she knows you're the one who ratted out her poor hero work?" She asked nervously.

"You did kinda announce it on your blog in that interview with Chat Noir," she pointed out, "but I'm not mad. Scarlett Lady needs to shape up and start acting like a real hero, or give her Miraculous to someone who will."

"Like who? You?" Alya teased, earning a bark of laughter from the shorter girl.

"Yeah, right. Me? A hero? That's the funniest thing I've heard all day," she said, and the pair dissolved into amused giggles as they headed into the classroom. With the final bell only moments away from ringing, the classroom was already pretty full when the girls arrived. Most of their classmates were there, chattering animatedly, though they quieted down when the pair entered. A dozen or so pairs of eyes immediately locked on the ravenette and Marinette felt like a wilting flower beneath their curious gazes. To be fair, she should have expected this. Most of the school had seen the heroes drop her off earlier and would naturally draw their own conclusions. Chat Noir wasn't known for paying civilians special attention, so the fact that he seemed so interested in Marinette was bound to garner interest.

Ducking her head the girl scurried to her seat and slid onto the bench, shoulders hunching under the weight of her classmate's gazes. Alya gave the others a harsh glare before sliding in beside her friend and laying a comforting hand on the girl's shoulders. "They'll forget about it soon enough," she whispered, but the reassurances did little to quell the girl's growing anxiety. Luckily, they were soon distracted when Alya's boyfriend entered the room. Alya stood up immediately, bouncing down the steps to meet the thin boy with a hug and a kiss. They really were one of the cutest couples Marinette knew. Originally, Nino had actually liked the darker-haired girl and she had somehow gotten roped into going on a date with him to the zoo. She, of course, didn't know it was a date until after the fact.

An Akuma called Animan, who was actually Alya's father, had forced them to part ways and somehow Alya and Nino had ended up trapped in a zoo enclosure together when Chat Noir had shoved them in there to keep them safe. Sparks flew and they had been dating ever since. Marinette had been quietly relieved that the aspiring DJ was no longer interested in her. Nino was a catch; sweet and smart and totally doting. But her heart belonged to a certain leather-clad cat boy and had since he had saved her from the Evillustrator during their first year of Hero work. Alya was convinced she just had a thing for bad boys, but Marinette wasn't so sure. There was just something about Chat Noir that twisted her up inside.

Behind Nino, his best friend Adrien Agreste strolled into the room. Adrien had joined their school the same year Alya had. The son of fashion mogul Gabriel Agreste, Adrien was a famous Model that had been homeschooled his own life. It had been his first time attending public school and a misunderstanding involving a piece of chewing gum and her seat had led to Marinette temporarily hating him. It had been so easy to dislike him for his association with Chloe Bourgeois, but she was quick to learn her mistake and apologize for it. Despite having grown up with Chloe, Adrien was a sweet kid. He was a bit shy and awkward and missed a lot of social cues due to his sheltered upbringing, but he was harmless. Trying to ignore her still gawking classmates, Marinette lifted a hand in greeting.

"Hi, Adrien!" She chirped warmly. The blonde started, tearing his gaze from the couple to turn his warm green gaze upon her. His cheeks immediately pinked.

"H-h-h-h-hi Ma-ma-Marinette!" The boy stammered, his back ramrod straight as he blinked owlishly up at her. "Are how you? I mean you how are? No! I mean  _how are you_!" The blonde stumbled out, cheeks steadily reddening until he looked like an overripe tomato. The pigtailed girl shot him a bemused look before giving him a soft smile.

"I'm good, Adrien. How are you?" She returned. The blonde scrubbed awkwardly at the back of his neck.

"I'm grood. I mean good! I'm um... I'm good," he mumbled, dropping his gaze from hers. Marinette blinked in concern, but before she could ask the blonde if he was okay, the bell rang and Madame Mendeliev swept into the room, forcing the remaining students to head to their seats. Alya returned to her spot beside Marinette as their teacher began to call out attendance, and a moment later a scrap of paper was slid surreptitiously across the table. Marinette shot her friend a look, checked to make sure Mendeliev wasn't looking, and carefully unfolded the note.

**A:Gurl! Adrien is so obviously into you! You should ask him out.**

Marinette blinked, shooting her best friend a look that was steadfastly ignored before sighing and responding to the note.

**M: What?? That's ridiculous, Alya. Adrien's just a friend.**

**A: Does he know that?**

**M: Of course he does! He's never shown any interest in me.**

**A: Really? Stammering and blushing isn't "showing interest"?**

**M: He's just shy!**

**A: Around only you?**

Marinette hesitated, pen poised above the paper with a frown. Now that she thought about it, Alya was right. Adrien only ever acted this way around her but... that didn't mean he liked her! That was nonsense. Adrien was easily the most attractive boy at their school; he was a literal supermodel! There was no way in hell he would be interested in  _her_.

**M: Don't be silly. It's probably just because of our awkward first meeting or something...**

**A: That happened four years ago, gurl. You're in denial.**

**M: And you're just delusional.**

Alya shot her a meaningful look but no more notes came and the rest of the school day passed by without incident. Since it was Friday, Alya and Nino were going on a date after school and so Marinette found herself walking back to the bakery alone. Her parents were busy when she arrived home, the bakery bustling with customers, but they waved her off when she offered to help out for a few hours. It was Friday and, according to them, she was young and ought to enjoy her Friday night. Of course, a typical Friday night for Marinette meant putting on a cheesy American Romcom and working on her design portfolio. She wasn't really one to go out and party much; not unless Alya forced her to.

Stopping in the kitchen, Marinette made herself a quick snack and carried the plate of carrot sticks and cherry tomatoes up to her room to pick out the first movie. She didn't notice the box on her desk until after she had already changed into a pair of comfy pajamas and set up the movie 'Must Love Dogs' on her computer screen. Pausing in the process of hitting play, she stared down at the little octogonal box in bemusement. It wasn't her birthday, nor had she done anything as of late that might prompt her parents to give her a gift. Had they just randomly gotten her something? It wasn't impossible. The Dupain-Cheng family wasn't rich by any means, but they were pretty well off due to the bakery's success.

Sitting down in her chair, Marinette picked up the box and inspected it from all angles. The box was black with what looked like ancient Chinese symbols engraved and painted red all over it. There was no logo, no hint as to where the box had come from or what was inside, though she would wager it was probably jewelry of some sort. Shrugging, Marinette finally flipped the box open. The first thing she noticed was a beautiful hair comb, white gold with a little bee jewel at the crest of the comb. Before she could touch the comb, however, a ball of blinding golden light appeared from the box and with a yelp, the girl dropped the box in favor of shielding her eyes. When the light faded, the girl cautiously dropped her hands and blinked the stars from her vision, and immediately came face to face with a giant bee with big blue eyes.

The creature zipped closer as the girl fell back with a squeak, a wide grin on its face. "Hello! My name is Pollen. It's so nice to meet you, Marinette!" The bee buzzed, wiggling excitedly as she blinked at the startled girl. Marinette stared at the creature for another moment, and then preceded to scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a Kudo, leave a comment, and let me know what you think! Your feedback gives me life ;)


	4. To Bee, or Not To Bee

"Marinette! Marinette,  _please_ , I'm not going to hurt you. I'm your  _friend_!" Pollen insisted, effortlessly dodging the projectiles being thrown at her by the screaming teenager. Marinette paid the bee no notice, instead throwing a pincushion at the creature. Eventually, the pigtailed girl ran out of things to throw and chose instead to trap the bug beneath a glass cup. Pollen simply sighed and smiled reassuringly. "If this makes you more comfortable, we can speak like this. But I assure you, Marinette. I'm not here to hurt you!"

"Wh-what are you?" The girl demanded, blue eyes full of fear and wariness. Pollen didn't mind, though. It was a typical reaction from her chosens. Granted, this wasn't actually her chosen. This was Tikki's; she was simply filling in until the Ladybug Earrings could be retrieved. Even if Master Fu and Wayzz hadn't filled her in beforehand, creation seemed to leak from the girl's very pores. It was fortunate she was also comparable with the Bee.

"I'm a Kwami. I grant magical powers," she explained, earning a skeptical look from the pigtailed girl. Tapping one paw against her chin, Pollen suddenly brightened up considerably. "Oh! Like Scarlett Lady and Chat Noir! I grant powers like the ones they possess."

The girl seemed to ponder her words, slowly removing the cup and easing back on her haunches to blink at the little critter. "Scarlett Lady and Chat Noir have... what did you call yourself? A Kwami?" She double checked with a slight frown. Pollen nodded emphatically.

"Yes! A Kwami is like a God or Goddess. Each of us is born into this world when a new concept is discovered."

"How do you mean?"

"Take the Ring of the Black Cat and the Ladybug Earrings, for example. Their Kwami are Plagg and Tikki respectively and they were the very first Kwami to come into existence! Plagg represents Destruction,  while Tikki represents Creation," Pollen explained.

"Destruction and Creation? So like Cataclysm and Lucky Charm?"

"Precisely, Marinette!"

"So what do you represent?" The girl was slowly relaxing, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"The Comb of the Bee represents many things! Unity, mostly, but also Loyalty and Dedication!" Pollen explained, her whole body wriggling in excitement. "The Bee is meant to bring people together; to restore that which is broken. A mediator or healer, of sorts."

"So... who am I supposed to be healing?" Marinette asked, intrigued. The sparkle in Pollen's blue eyes diminished and her antennae seemed to droop at the question.

"Scarlett Lady and Chat Noir. They were never meant to be partners. Tikki was meant to go to a girl much more deserving of a Miraculous, but she was stolen by Scarlett Lady!"

Marinette blinked in surprise. She supposed, in a way, it made sense. She certainly wouldn't have given Scarlett Lady a Miraculous. The girl was vain and self-centered, more concerned with her image than the good of Paris.

"So... you want me to get the Miraculous back for you?" She double checked, silently wondering how she was supposed to take on a hero with much more experience using her powers. Pollen bobbed her head in agreement.

"Okay... so two questions. Who was originally supposed to get the Ladybug Earrings and why did you choose now to take the Miraculous away? What about the four years that Chat Noir has been getting beat up daily while she stood by and did nothing!?" Marinette asked, her voice becoming more heated as she glared at the Kwami. Pollen flinched at the glare.

"I cannot answer your first question, but I assure you all will be clear in due time. As for your second question... the Guardian of the Miraculous works in mysterious ways, Marinette. He was reluctant to interfere until Chat Noir personally asked him to do something about Scarlett," she explained. At the mention of the leather-clad male, the girl blushed and giggled nervously.

"Ch-Chat Noir asked for me to be his new partner?" She asked, hope blossoming in her chest. Pollen balked, glancing around nervously before admitting,

"Well no, not exactly..."

The girl immediately deflated in disappointment. "Oh."

"Don't be disappointed, Marinette! Chat Noir and Scarlett Lady likely don't know each other's identities either and it's imperative that you don't let yours slip. Your identities are secret for a reason," Pollen explained, trying to cheer the girl up and failing miserably. Marinette's eyes strayed past the tiny Goddess to walls littered with images of the cat-themed hero. Most of them were magazine clippings and pictures downloaded and printed off on her computer, but there were a few pretty good candid shots that Alya had taken for her ScarlettBlog. Pollen followed her gaze and her blue eyes widened.

"Oh.  _Oh!_  You- you  _like_  him, don't you?" The Kwami said in surprise. Marinette turned bright red and immediately shook her head and waved her hands in a show of denial.

"What!? N-no. No. I- I don't know what you're talking about!" The pigtailed girl denied but Pollen just smiled knowingly and moved on.

"Anyway, your secret identities are there to protect you from your enemies and you can't tell anyone. Not even your parents," Pollen explained before beaming. "So, what do you say? Want to be a Superhero?"

Marinette blinked at the Kwami, silent for several long moments, before she finally frowned and sighed with a shake of her head. "Honestly, Pollen? No. Not particularly."

♡♡♡♡

Adrien sighed, closing his bedroom door behind him before flopping face first onto his king-sized bed. He groaned miserably, ignoring the Kwami currently cackling and floating around his head. He was an idiot. Worse, he was a hopelessly  _in love_  idiot. He wondered if Marinette thought he was an idiot too. Probably. Ever since he had met her, there was something about the pigtailed girl that drew him in. She gave off this aura of quiet confidence that appealed to him. She was a softspoken girl, not nearly as bold or outspoken as her best friend, but when people needed help, she was there. She never hesitated to step in and help those in need and Adrien had always admired that about her. Today was no different. Marinette was a simple civilian. She could have gotten seriously hurt today, and yet she had still drawn the Akuma away from the school to protect her classmates. And then! And then she had asked if  _he_  was okay! He was the superhero, but she had been more concerned about his own well-being than her own. She really was the most amazing girl.

"Plaaagg," he moaned, turning his head just enough to peek up at the Kwami through a mop of blonde hair. The black cat Kwami paused to glance at him and then started cackling even more. The boy frowned at his Kwami's rudeness. "Plagg, you aren't helping!"

"Not trying to help, lover boy," the tiny God retorted, amusement dancing in his green eyes. Scowling, Adrien pushed himself up with another sigh.

"This is a disaster, Plagg. I can barely talk to her as Adrien, but as Chat Noir I just flirted with her like it was the most natural thing in the world!"

"So what? You're the same person. Chat Noir is just a little wilder. Who cares which persona you are when you flirt with your lady love?" The Kwami sounded bored, but at least he was actually humoring the boy instead of just demanding more cheese.

"I care! I want Marinette to like both sides of me and besides, I can't go out on dates or properly court Marinette as Chat Noir. She deserves someone who can hold her hand and spend copious amounts of money on her; someone who can spend time with her and her friends," he pointed out mournfully. "Chat Noir can't do any of those things without risking my identity or putting a target on her back for Hawkmoth to exploit." 

The Kwami eyed his chosen dubiously. "Can I be honest kid?"

"Are you ever not honest?" Adrien asked with a frown. The Kwami hesitated before opting to move on.

"Marinette doesn't seem like the type of girl that wants grand gestures or for some guy to spend money on her," the catlike creature explained. Adrien frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I  _mean_  that Marinette isn't Chloe. If you want to get this girl, you need to be yourself," Plagg explained. With that said, the Kwami zipped away to the little mini fridge that held his cheese, leaving Adrien alone to ponder at the Kwami's words.

♡♡♡♡

"M-Marinette?"

Marinette looked up from the sketchbook she was currently drawing in to blink at the yellow and black striped Kwami. She kind of felt bad for the little critter. Something told her that the Kwami wasn't accustomed to having her Comb refused, but that was exactly what Marinette had done. To be fair, it wasn't logical for her to take up such a responsibility right now. She was a senior in high school, and in the next year would hopefully be heading off to New York to study American Fashion. She had homework to do, design contests to enter, and a portfolio to fill before the end of the school year. Factor that in with the fact that she already had trouble getting to school on time and it simply wasn't plausible. Besides, Marinette wasn't the right choice to be a superhero. She was too cautious, too scared. Heroes had to be bold and fearless; she was neither of those things.

Still, Pollen had looked so shocked and dejected when Marinette had refused to take ownership of the comb. When it had become clear Marinette wouldn't change her mind, the Kwami had retreated to some corner of the room to pout and was only now emerging from her hiding place to hover nervously in front of the girl.

"Yes, Pollen?" Marinette asked, setting the sketchbook aside to give the Kwami her full attention.

"Um... I was just wondering if... if um... if you had anything that I could eat?" Pollen stammered, ducking her shyly. I've kind of been in the Comb for awhile. It's the first time I've been called upon in over a century so..."

"Really? That long?" Marinette asked. The Kwami shrugged, finally turning her sad blue eyes on the girl.

"I am the Kwami of Unity. I am only called upon when a great rift exists between a paired set of Kwami," she explained. Before Marinette could ask her to, she continued. "Tikki and Plagg are a paired set. You can't have Creation without Destruction. Likewise, the Turtle and the Fox, as well as the Peacock and the Butterfly are paired. Wisdom is to Deception as Humility is to Vanity."

"So what about you? Who are you paired with?" Marinette asked curiously. Pollen dropped her gaze and for a moment, Marinette didn't think she would answer. With a sigh, however, she finally answered.

"The Raven of Strife, Rikko. His Miraculous was lost, many centuries ago, when it fell into the wrong hands. Which is why we need you to get Tikki back, Marinette! Please, if the Earrings of Creation were lost the world would fall to ruin!" Pollen implored, radiating desperation. But Marinette just shook her head with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Pollen, but you have the wrong girl. Wait here; I'll find you something to eat," she said gently. Rising, the girl trudged downstairs, well aware of Pollen's dejected stare burning into her back until the trap door closed between them.

♡♡♡♡

The next day dawned bright and early for Marinette. It was Saturday, and normally she never missed a chance to sleep in on a weekend, but she had spent all of last night tossing and turning in fitful slumber as it was. Something told her that her dreams wouldn't be any more peaceful now, so with a sigh, she heaved herself up and slid down the ladder to get ready for the day. Her first stop was to the bathroom, to shower and get dressed. Then she headed downstairs to grab something for breakfast. The bakery was bustling with it's typical Saturday morning crowd when she descended the stairs from the apartment above. Her mother was at the counter, taking orders, while her father was bustling about the back, sliding pastries in and out of ovens and setting them up on various trays to be displayed out in the shop. Her mother was pleasantly surprised to see her awake and dressed before noon on a Saturday.

"Marinette! _Bon Matin, mon Cher_. You're up early," Sabine Cheng greeted her daughter enthusiastically, pecking her on the cheek as she swung back behind the counter.

" _Bonne Matinee, Maman_ ," the girl returned in kind, expertly tying off the gift box of pastries her mother was in the process of selling and sliding it across the counter. Her mother smiled gratefully before nodding towards the display of treats.

"Your Papa and I have got it covered down here; why don't you take a few pastries and enjoy your Saturday morning. Draw a pretty new dress or something," the petite Chinese woman suggested, smiling affectionately at her daughter.

" _Merci Maman_ ," Marinette said, pecking her on the cheek before grabbing a small box. She grabbed a few Chocolate Eclairs for herself and a variety of honey-based pastries for Pollen, waving a quick greeting to her father before heading back up to the apartment. She paused in the kitchen to make herself a cup of hot chocolate before climbing the stairs to her attic bedroom, balancing the breakfast carefully. Luck seemed to be on her side today because she managed to make it upstairs without any mishaps. As soon as the trap door closed behind her, Pollen zipped out of her hiding place to join her by the desk.

" _Bonne Matinee_ , Marinette. That looks good," the Kwami said, eyeing the small plate of honey-based pastries. Laughing, Marienette nudged the plate closer to the tiny Goddess.

"Eat as much as you want," she told her, settling at her desk and taking a bite of her Eclair while she waited for her computer booted up. When it did, her background came into view and Pollen silently arched her brows at the display. Images of Chat Noir had been placed in a collage with a sparkly pink background, hearts and swirls interspersed between the photos. Marinette blushed hotly and quickly opened the internet browser, hiding the background from view. If Pollen had anything to say about the incriminating evidence of her crush on the leather-clad hero, she chose to keep her mouth shut and for that, Marinette was grateful.

The two lapsed into silence, chewing on their respective pastries and sharing the cup of cocoa as Marinette researched for a new design for an outfit. She kind of wanted to do something based off Chat Noir, but she was too embarrassed to look up images of the Hero in front of the watchful Kwami. Instead, she was looking at various dress styles that might make a cute, black cat-themed dress. It was around noon that the girl exhausted her research and turned to look at the little Kwami dozing peacefully in a pile of honey-slathered crumbs.

"Pollen?" She asked, rousing the Goddess from her nap. Pollen blinked groggily before sitting up slowly to face the girl.

"Yes, Marinette?"

"You mentioned a Guardian before..."

"What about the Guardian?"

"Well, obviously I can't keep you if I'm not going to use you so... if I take you to the Guardian, could he maybe find you a new holder to get the earrings back from Scarlett Lady?" Marinette asked hopefully. The Kwami deflated visibly but nodded with great reluctance.

"If that is really what you wish to do, then come. I will lead you to the Guardian," she agreed sadly. Marinette nodded, grabbing her purse and sliding her shoes on. With Pollen and the Miraculous Box settled in her clasp purse, she left the apartment and set off into Paris, intent on returning the Kwami and her Miraculous to its rightful owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and let me know what you think!


	5. A Kwami's Dedication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter! I wanted to get a little insight from the Kwami before Marinette accepts Pollen, but I promise you'll finally see Marigold in the next chapter xD

There were certain things that Tikki, as the Goddess of Creation, just knew. She didn't claim to understand how she knew these things, or how she came to possess the knowledge in the first place. She simply accepted it and moved on. For example, even though she had never met her Chosen, Tikki knew the moment she laid eyes on the tall blonde girl that she was  _not_  Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Unfortunately, for all her vast knowledge of the world, for all the time she had been alive, Tikki was powerless to prevent Chloe Bourgeois from donning her earrings and taking the name of Scarlett Lady. She might be a deity, but she was forever tied to her Earrings and whoever wore them had full control of her and her powers. That didn't mean she didn't keep an eye on her rightful Chosen, however.

Marinette was fairly easy to find once Chloe donned her earrings. After all, the two attended classes together. It didn't take long watching the smaller girl to take notice that she heard ed d to the same bakery every day after school, or that the bakery had an apartment above it. It wasn't hard to draw the conclusion that this was where her rightful chosen lived. Tikki had already been forbidden from speaking to the girl or revealing the identity of Scarlett Lady so that the girl might retrieve the earrings from the selfish blonde. It was frustrating,  to say the least, but Master Fu was quick to remind her that the world worked in mysterious ways and she did trust Master Fu's judgment.

Despite her inability to interfere, however, Tikki couldn't stop herself from looking out for the girl and casting a bit of her good luck on the girl's life where she needed it. As long as there wasn't an Akuna, Chloe paid the tiny Goddess little mind and it was pretty easy to slip away from the hotel and flit across town to the bakery on 12 Rue Gotlib Street. It was only natural that the night following Demolisher's Akumatization, Tikki might want to check in her rightful chosen. Without superpowers, she was sure the girl would have been petrified during the whole ordeal but she had been so strong and brave regardless. Tikki had never been prouder of the girl than in that moment and wished to bask in her rightful Chosen's presence for a few moments.

She waited until Chloe was thoroughly distracted, yelling at her poor butler Jean Louis, before phasing through the balcony doors and setting off. The flight from the hotel to the bakery wasn't too far and she soon arrived and flitted up to the balcony above her rightful Chosen's room. however, Tikki paused before phasing through the hatch, a frown marring her face. Kwami were powerful beings and they possessed many powers, some of which their wielders never discovered if they aren't deemed worthy of such knowledge. One of the most basic abilities of the Kwami is to sense other Kwami within their Circle. Tikki was rather confused to sense Pollen in the Bakery where her rightful chosen lived, especially considering Master Fu had refused to allow her to interfere.

Phasing through the hatch with more caution, she scanned the bedroom warily. Not much had changed in the four years that Tikki had been slipping in to watch the girl. The walls were still pink, as was the Chaise, the round rug on the floor, her vanity and her desk chair. The walls were littered with images of Chat Noir, as they had been since the infamous Evillustrator incident, and the girl herself was currently surfing the web of more pictures of the leather-clad hero. There was a sketchbook open in front of her, the beginnings of an outfit taking form on the page, and a pencil hanging loosely from her lips. Giving a last glance towards the girl, Tikki followed the trail of energy to the far corner of the room, where she found the yellow and black Kwami curled up listlessly atop the pink and black wardrobe.

Pollen didn't notice the red and black Kwami until she was nearly upon her, but when she did she shot up with wide blue eyes. "Tikki!" She squeaked, a mixture of surprise and joy on her face and she launched herself at the other Goddess. Tikki caught her sister bug easily and hugged her back, but her heart wasn't in the gesture and all too soon she was setting the other Kwami back to give her a dubious look.

"What are you doing here, Pollen?" The black-spotted Kwami questioned, tilting her head to frown at her friend. Pollen seemed to pick up on her mood because her antennae drooped and her eyes lost some of the excited gleam they took on earlier.

"Master Fu didn't tell you?" She asked, stalling. 

"No. Told me what, Pollen?" Tikki pressed.

"O-oh... Master Fu assigned me to Marinette until we could retrieve your Earrings," the Bee Kwami explained hesitantly.

"WHAT!?" Tikki couldn't help but squeak in shock, eyes blown wide in shock. Kwami did not typically share their Chosen with any other, and if they did it was typically with their Partner Kwami. Pollen flinched and quickly shushed the other Kwami, shooting a furtive glance at the girl down below, but Marinette was totally engrossed in the pictures of Chat Noir now, a dreamy expression on her face.

"It's only temporary, Tikki! You know Master Fu would not give your Chosen away permanently," Pollen pleaded, running her paws nervously through the fuzz around her neck. Tikki didn't look at all appeased by the other Kwami's words though, jealousy and anger radiating from her being.

"Marinette is  _mine_! Master Fu wouldn't let  _me_  interfere; why now has he brought you on?" She snapped. Pollen held up her hands in a placating gesture and Tikki struggled to reign in her anger. This was not Pollen's fault.

"It was Chat Noir! He asked Fu to replace Scarlett Lady but we both know she will not just give up your earrings, Tikki! I was sent in to help Marinette retrieve them," she explained hurriedly.

Tikki considered her words and finally sighed. She supposed that the other Kwami's words made sense, even if it gave her an icky feeling in her gut at the thought of her Chosen donning another Kwami's Miraculous. She had never had to share a Chosen with anyone other than Plagg before, and those were brief interludes at most. But if Chat Noir had personally asked the Guardian for help, that meant Plagg had a hand in the decision and she trusted his judgment above all else.

"Okay... well how did Marinette take it?" Tikki finally sighed, tipping her head to the side and blinking curiously at her fellow Kwami. Pollen hesitated, seeming reluctant to say anything, but finally sighed and managed to look even more dejected.

"She rejected me," she said mournfully. Tikki had to squash down the tiny glimmer of happiness she got at the knowledge; this wasn't Pollen's fault and Tikki knew first hand how much rejection could hurt. Even though Marinette wasn't Pollen's rightful Chosen, her rejection of the Comb would still hurt. Flitting closer, Tikki patted Pollen's head and gave her a reassuring smile.

"She'll come around, Pollen. You'll see. Marinette will accept your Comb and retrieve my Earrings and all will return to the way it should be," she promised with far more confidence than she felt. That night, Tikki couldn't bear returning to the cold, unfriendly hotel room that housed Chloe Bourgeois and so eventually, she opted to curl up and fall asleep atop the wardrobe with Pollen, well aware that Chloe would be furious in the morning. She didn't care, though. She would cross that bridge when she got to it.

♡♡♡♡

Tikki awoke to the scent of honey and chocolate filling the air of the small attic bedroom. It was a much nicer wakeup call when compared to the scent of the perfume that Chloe seemed to saturate herself in. Stirring languidly, she opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by pink. The previous night came flooding back and she sat up with a jolt. The sound of voices drew her to the edge of the Wardrobe and she peered down to find Pollen and Marinette conversing softly over a plate of pastries that had her stomach growling. Chloe was fairly generous when it came to the cookies and pastries she fed Tikki, but these smelled infinitely better than the overpriced treats Chloe got her.

"...mentioned a Guardian before," Marinette was saying, drawing the Kwami from staring longingly at the Chocolate Eclairs and back into the conversation. Focusing back on the pair, Tikki strained to hear Pollen's muted response.

"...about the Guardian?"

"Well, obviously I can't keep you if I'm not going to use you so... if I take you to the Guardian, could he maybe find you a new holder to get the earrings back from Scarlett Lady?" Marinette's voice was louder and easier to hear than Pollen's voice. Before her, the little Bee Kwami visibly deflated, her blue eyes flashing up to meet Tikki's before returning to the girl.

"If that is really what you wish to do, then come. I will lead you to the Guardian," she agreed sadly. Marinette got up immediately to get ready and in her distraction, Pollen snagged one of the Chocolate Eclairs and zipped up to join Tikki. Her eyes were sorrowful and shiny from unshed tears."I don't know what to do, Tikki. How do I change her mind?"

Tikki frowned, struggling to come up with a solution, but she was just as lost as Pollen. Shaking her head, she sighed. "I don't know, Pollen... but I'll figure something out! I promise. Go now, before she gets suspicious. I'll follow you," she assured, resting a paw on the other Kwami's head with a reassuring grin. "We'll figure this out. Together."

Pollen brightened, relief at not having to figure this out alone evident in her eyes before she nodded in agreement and offered the older Kwami the Eclair. "Here; to keep your strength up," she said softly, before turning and zipping back to join the girl. Tikki watched them go, eating the Eclair rapidly before shooting straight up and phasing through the roof of the apartment. Spotting the pair easily as they headed towards the Eiffel Tower, Tikki began to trail them. 

♡♡♡♡

Pollen sat in the little clutch purse, staring dejectedly at the box that held her comb. This wasn't the first time she had been rejected, of course. The Kwami of Unity, she had been around for many millennia. Almost as long as Tikki and Plagg had been around. In her time alive, she had brought people from all walks of life together; she had even played a hand in helping to end slavery in America. Her chosens had always been strong, influential characters in history that worked to make a difference and sure, there were times that her chosen had refused to take part in helping change the world but... this was different. As confident as Tikki seemed, Pollen wasn't so sure that Marinette would change her mind.

In the past, when a Chosen had rejected the Comb, Pollen had sensed a wavering heart. They had never been so sure of their decision as Marinette was. And really, it shouldn't hurt as much as it did because, at the end of the day, Marinette wasn't  _hers_ , to begin with. As the Ladybug Kwami had pointed out, Marinette belonged to  _Tikki_. Despite being compatible with the Bee Miraculous, Marinette was saturated in Creation's influence. It made perfect sense that she was an aspiring fashion designer; Creation had always favored artists above all others. Holders of the Ladybug Miraculous had to be able to think outside of the box; they had to be able to accept the impossible and see what others refused to consider in order to work Lucky Charm.

Normally, a Miraculous Holder was only compatible with two Kwami. The first and main being their own, the second being their Kwami's partner. For example, Master Fu was the holder of the Turtle Miraculous but if needed, he could don the Fox Miraculous without dire consequences. Likewise, someone who held her Miraculous could also don the Crow Miraculous if it hadn't been lost all those years ago. Marinette was different though. She wasn't just compatible with Tikki and Plagg. Her selfless nature, her ability to problem solve, her willingness to help others... all of these made her a near-perfect candidate for the Bee Miraculous. Holder's of the Bee had to be willing to play the mediator between two warring partners. They had to be willing to hear both sides of the story and typically take on an unbiased role to heal the rift between the partners.

In this instance, Marinette couldn't exactly be unbiased though because despite her denials it was fairly obvious that she was in love with Chat Noir. That also made perfect sense. Kwami were paired with their perfect other half; the Yin to their Yang and whatnot. Rikko had been Pollen's partner, her mate, her perfect other half just as Plagg was Tikki's other half. Likewise, holders of paired Miraculous were typically destined to be together or at least have strong and unbreakable bonds. It made sense that even though Marinette didn't currently hold the Ladybug Earrings, she and Chat Noir would still be drawn to each other. All the more reason that they needed to retrieve the Earrings. The world would remain unbalanced until the Earrings returned to their rightful owner. Getting Marinette to accept that would prove to be difficult though.

The bouncing of the little purse stopped suddenly, signaling that they were no longer moving, and Pollen poked her head out to get her bearings and direct Marinette where to go next. They were near the Eiffel Tower, and Pollen looked up at the girl to direct her but paused at the frown marring the girl's face. Following her gaze, Pollen looked up and up and up... all the way to the top of the Eiffel Tower and the Akuma that clung to its side. Pollen balked, staring apprehensively at the giant gorilla currently trying to bat at a few news helicopters buzzing around it. She already knew that this would spell trouble. Glancing around to ensure the coast was clear, the Bee Kwami floated from the purse to hover in front of the pigtailed girl's face.

"Marinette! I know you're scared but you must transform. Chat Noir will need your help!" Pollen pleaded desperately. Marinette's eyes dropped from the Akuma to focus on the Kwami instead and she shook her head fiercely.

"No, Pollen! I would just get in the way. We should leave this to Chat Noir and Scarlett Lady," she said firmly, looking around. "Is there a way to get to Master Fu's without going by the Eiffel Tower?"

Pollen hesitated, pain in her blue eyes. On the one hand, she wanted to tell Marinette the truth; that Tikki was separated from her current charge in favor of following them to Master Fu's and that Chat Noir was going to be well and truly alone in this battle. On the other hand, she knew it was not her place to say anything and that Fu and Tikki might get made if she admitted as much. Choosing instead to omit the truth in favor of trying to keep the girl in the area, she shook her head and gestured to a nearby alley. "The only way to the Guardian is past the tower. We should hide here until the coast is clear," she sighed dejectedly.

Marinette nodded in agreement and ducked into the alley, but she couldn't help but peek out and scan the sky in hopes of spotting a certain leather-clad hero in action. At least this time, she was further away and less likely to get in the hero's way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think!


	6. Test of Bravery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guuuuys, I posted this story yesterday and already have almost 100 Kudos?? You guys are seriously amazing! Get ready, as in this chapter we will finally get to meet our little Marigold ;)
> 
> Also in the flashback in this chapter, keep in mind that Adrien and Marinette met a year before they were supposed to get their Miraculous. They met in 8th grade and their Miraculous were delivered in the 9th grade ;)

Adrien sighed dreamily, leaning back in his chair to smile proudly at the three large monitors that sat above his desktop computer. Each of the three screens showcased a different picture of the most beautiful girl in the world that he may or may not have paid Alya to acquire. Okay, so he had totally paid off the aspiring journalist, both for the pictures and to ensure she wouldn't say anything to her best friend. Alya was not cheap, but if it kept his crush on the pigtailed girl under wraps, he wasn't complaining. The last thing he needed was for Marinette to find out about his crush from someone other than him. He would tell her eventually... he just had to work his way up to it! He definitely didn't regret the expense now that he was looking at the images though. On the far left, Alya had managed to get a candid shot of Marinette at the park during a group picnic. The picture was a profile of the girl, her hair in its signature pigtails. She was facing someone out of the frame and her eyes glistened brightly with tears of laughter.

On the far right, another candid shot showed the girl at home. A pair of reading glasses were perched upon her nose and her hair was up in a bun with two pencils sticking out of it. A third pencil dangled from her lips as she bent over a sketchbook laid out before her. Her brow was furrowed in concentration and her nose was wrinkled up adorable. She looked completely unaware of the picture being taken. The picture on the center console had been taken at school, presumably at lunch. This time the girl was facing the camera as she perched upon one of the stone tables set up outside in the school's courtyard. She was wearing a dress, likely of her own design, that was baby pink with darker pink flowers embroidered along the hem. The dress had spaghetti straps and fell to her knees, her bare legs crossed modestly as she leaned back on her hands and grinned at the camera. Her hair was loose, flowing over her shoulders in gentle waves, and there was a spark in her bluebell eyes.

Another dreamy sigh escaped the boy as he sank down to rest his head upon his folded arms, staring up at the images with a dopey grin on his face. Marinette was gorgeous, with her dark blue eyes and dimpled smile. She could probably wear a potato sack and make it look like a stunning gown fit for the red carpet. He just wished that he didn't get so damn tongue-tied around her as Adrien. As Chat Noir, it was easy. Chat Noir was wild and free; bold and fearless. He enacted caution when fighting Akuma, but he didn't have to be so rigid and controlled all the time. Chat Noir could be quirky and flirty and no one would bat an eye. With Adrien, it was another story altogether. Adrien kept his thoughts and emotions in check twenty-four seven. He was careful and polite. Adrien didn't take chances. His life was all rigorous regulation, as per his father's expectations. He was forced to live in a cold mansion, with a father that treated him more as an asset than a son, and it took its toll on the boy.

When faced with Marinette, someone who was surrounded by this aura of love and acceptance, the boy found himself twisted into knots in the worst possible way. He could barely speak without sounding like an illiterate moron and it frustrated him to no end. Even with his trouble articulating his thoughts around her, Marinette accepted him without hesitation. She was so kind; so good. Too good for this world. It reminded him of the day he had first met Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

♡♡♡♡

****Five Years Ago****

Adrien wrung his hands together nervously and glanced at the clock mounted on the wall for perhaps the fifth time in the last two minutes. It was half-past seven in the morning, the minute hand seeming to inch along as he waited for his father's assistant to return to to the dining room and deliver the news he had been waiting for. Yesterday, against his father's best wishes, Adrien had attended public school for the first time in his life. After years old isolation, interacting only with Chloe Bourgeois and people in the Fashion Business, being surrounded by people his own age had been incredible. Sure, there were a few mishaps here and there and he was pretty sure one of his classmates hated him, but other than that, school was more amazing than he ever could have expected.

Thinking on his classmates now, he grimaced. He knew that if his father actually allowed him to go back to school, he would have to talk to Marinette. Nino was right about one thing; even though he didn't want to rat out Chloe, Marinette needed to know that he was only trying to remove the gum from her seat and who knew, maybe they could even be friends! He had watched the girl yesterday, and the way she interacted with their classmates it had been clear that she was a popular girl in the school. Marinette seemed to be at the center of most things in College Francoise Dupont Middle School. The other students flocked to her, asking her for help on various projects or to just talk to her. She almost always had a smile on her face, except when faced with Chloe Bourgeois and now... with Adrien.

Before he could dwell further on that fact, the door at the end of the long dining hall opened and Nathalie Sancoeur walked in. Adrien instinctively sat up straighter, and just in time too because right behind the stoic woman was his elusive father. The pair crossed the room to stand near Adrien, and the boy tried to straighten his posture as much as possible. He didn't want to give his father any reason to deny his entrance into public school. Gabriel Agreste looked down his nose at his son, while Nathalie seemed to find her ever-present tablet to be much more interesting.

"Adrien." Gabriel's voice was harsh and cold as he spoke and it took everything in the young boy not to flinch at the tone. That was simply how his father addressed everybody.

"Yes, Father," Adrien said nervously, wide green eyes fastened on the man's face.

"Despite the fact that you deliberately disobeyed me... Nathalie has brought it to my attention that perhaps attending a public school will be good for you," he explained slowly. Adrien flicked a glance at the woman but she was resolutely refusing to meet his gaze. "However," his father continued before he could start celebrating, "there will be rules you must follow or I will pull you back out of school."

"Yes, father. Anything," Adrien agreed immediately. His father nodded and gestured his ever-present assistant closer, finally prompting her to raise her eyes from the tablet.

"Nathalie will run down the rules with you on your way to school. Go, before you are late," he turned away and left the room without another word, leaving Adrien in stunned silence before Nathalie beckoned him to follow her. The ride to Francoise Dupont was filled with Nathalie droning on about his father's expectations, but Adrien could barely hear her over the excitement buzzing through him. That was okay, though. Nathalie was nothing if not efficient and he knew he could expect a full list of the rules emailed to him by the end of the day. When the car finally pulled up outside of College Francoise Dupont, Adrien bid Nathalie and the Gorilla a quick goodbye and darted out of the car before anyone had a chance to change their minds.

Chloe squealed and tackle-hugged him the moment he stepped into Madame Bustier's class and it was all he could do to keep the blonde girl from kissing him. The other students welcomed him back as well, though they were far more polite and less handsy about it, and Nino was quick to bump his fist in greeting of the blonde. Only the two girls sitting to his right were silent as the rest of the class welcomed his back, the redhead looking on worriedly as the ravenette turned her nose up stubbornly. Adrien deflated slightly, but a nudge from Nino and a reassuring grin had him feeling a bit better.

"Dude, just talk to her! Be yourself, she'll understand," he whispered. Adrien nodded, and the rest of the day he thought about what his new friend had said. Talk to her. That was all he had to do. Unfortunately, getting up the nerve to do so was a bit harder than anticipated and by the end of the school day, he still hadn't said a word. Sighing dejectedly, the blonde resigned himself to be the new object of Marinette's hatred but through some stroke of luck, he found his chance to talk to her as he left the school. Most of the other students were long gone but Adrien had stayed late to talk to his teachers about potential extra credit, as per his father's request. His father expected him to be above average, after all. 

The girl was standing under the school's overhang, backpack in one hand as she held a hand out so that droplets of rain splattered against her palm. She sighed and dropped her hand as he stepped through the door and shook out his umbrella. Gathering his courage, Adrien lifted a hand and smiled at the girl with a quick, "hey," of greeting. She simply turned her head away and huffed. Shoulders drooping, Adrien opened his umbrella and walked past her, but he hesitated before descending the steps. Nino's words seemed to bounce back and forth in his head and he knew he had to try.

"I just wanted you to know, that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear," he said, glancing back to look at her. He had her attention now, wide blue eyes drilling into his green ones. He pushed on, determined to say his piece before he lost his nerve. "I've never been to school before; I've never had friends. It's all sort of new to me." 

Smiling, Adrien gave a rueful grin and turned to extend his umbrella out to the girl. He was taking a chance here, but he was betting she didn't have her umbrella on her, hence her hesitance to leave the school. Perhaps the umbrella could be a sort of peace offering between the two. Marinette's eyes widened even further and they were such a deep shade of blue, so luminous in the low lighting, that Adrien found he couldn't tear his gaze away. Thunder rumbled overhead, startling the girl, and slowly her hand lifted to take the umbrella. She hesitated for a moment, but finally took the umbrella, small fingers brushing against his in the process. Adrien barely had time to process the jolt that went through him at her touch before the umbrella snapped shut on the girl's head. He couldn't help it, laughter bubbling up and spilling forth without his meaning too.

He almost expected the girl to be offended by his laughter; he never expected her to laugh with him. When she did, however, it was the most beautiful and joyous sound he had ever heard. Laughter dying in his throat, Adrien's gaze snapped to the girl as she giggled quietly, blue eyes crinkling, freckled cheeks dimpling, and his heart gave an involuntary throb. Behind him, his car pulled up but he could only stand there and stare at the stunning girl before him. In anger, Marinette had been pretty, but laughing in such a carefree manner? She was breathtaking. A honk startled the boy and drew the girl's gaze away from him and towards the car idling nearby. Her smile softer this time, she gestured towards the car.

"I think your ride is here," she pointed out, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow, Adrien!" With a parting smile, Marinette headed past him and down the stone steps, heading for the bakery across the street. Adrien watched her go, a dopey grin on his face before another honk prompted him to scurry to the car still waiting on the street.

♡♡♡♡

****Present Day****

The Akuma Alert on his phone jarred the boy from his memories and he scrambled to grab the device, dropping it twice before managing to get a firm grip on it. Unlocking the phone, Adrien quickly pulled up the ScarlettBlog where Alya was already streaming live from the Eiffel Tower. And attached to the Eiffel Tower was a giant gorilla that would have put King Kong to shame. The thing was massive, swatting at news helicopters that got to close and roaring at any and all tourists in the area. Adrien jumped to his feet, eyes immediately finding Plagg where he was about to eat a slice of his stinky Camenbert.

"No time for cheese, Plagg! Claws Out!" He said, punching the air as the Kwami was sucked into his ring, protesting all the way. The transformation washed over him in a wave of electric energy and when it was completed, Adrien Agreste had been replaced by Chat Noir. Tail flicking, the hero leaped deftly onto one of his upper window sills and launched himself easily from the room. There was nothing quite as exhilarating as leaping the rooftops. He couldn't help but let out a whoop of excitement as he bounced from roof to roof, occasionally using his baton but mostly relying on his own physical prowess. Scarlett Lady relied almost entirely on her Yo-Yo to get around fast, but Chat Noir was gifted with the enhanced agility and strength of a black cat. Landing on a rooftop near the Eiffel Tower, the leather-clad hero straightened up to survey the scene before him.

A police barrier had been erected around the Eiffel Tower, keeping Civilians from accidentally wandering too close. A few News Helicopters hovered around as well, but they seemed to have backed up a bit to avoid the Akuma's swatting paws. Leaping down to street level, Chat Noir strolled towards the police with a deceptive casualness, all while scanning the area for any signs of his partner. His mind flashes back to two nights ago when an argument with the girl about her laziness had prompted him to finally go before the Guardian. It was clear to him and almost everyone else that she wasn't fit to be a hero; he had begged the Guardian to take the Miraculous back and pick someone else. She had still had her Miraculous yesterday, but Master Fu had assured him that he would take care of everything. Maybe he would find himself with a new Partner today!

Coming to a halt at the Police Barrier, he gave a nod to Officer Raincomprix. "Scarlett and I will have this taken care of soon, Sir," he assured politely, lifting his gaze to scan the Akuma for any sign of the Akumatized item. He didn't see anything right off the bat but that wasn't unusual. One last look around confirmed his partner wasn't in the area and with King Kong getting rowdier and more aggressive by the second, he couldn't sit idly by and wait for the girl. He would have to engage the Akuma until Scarlett or whoever showed up. Giving a last nod at the officers, Chat extended his baton and launched himself over the police barrier to land at the base of the tower. He leaned back, shielding his eyes with one hand against the bright sunlight, and called up to Hawkmoth's latest Akuma.

"Hey! Banana-breath! Didn't your mama ever tell you to quit monkeying around?" He taunted. The gorilla's eyes fell upon him and the Akuma roared, baring spittle covered fangs at the hero. The force of the roar was enough to knock the hero off his feet and send him skidding back, but he was quick to bounce back.

"Okay, okay. I get where you're coming from but can't we talk about this?" He asked, dusting himself off and strolling back toward the tower with an air of confidence. The Akuma snarled and released the tower, dropping down and causing the ground to quake at his weight. The hero came to a halt a healthy distance away and twirled his baton.

"You seem to be itching for a fight," he guessed. The Akuma grunted and snarled, rearing onto his hind legs and beating his chest with massive fists. He was easily forty to fifty feet tall, with leathery black skin that looked tough and armor-like, and coarse black fur. When he was done with the display, he slammed his fists down onto the ground, the cement cracking on impact. Chat Noir stumbled, arms windmilling as he fought to stay on his feet while the earth shook. When everything had settled, he crooked a finger, beckoning the Akuma with a taunting smirk. The Akuma shrieked in rage and leaped, and Chat Noir didn't hesitate to meet it halfway, baton lifted to deliver a brutal blow. Despite his size, however, the Akuma was surprisingly fast and agile and it was almost effortless the way he swatted the hero out of the air.

The boy hit the ground hard enough to tear into the cement and skidded back several feet before coming to a jarring halt. That... hurt. A lot. He groaned as he picked himself up and dusted rubble away from his aching limbs. Scooping up his baton, he tried leaping at the Akuma from a different angle with similar results. The third time wasn't any more charming than the first two, nor was the fourth or the fifth... or the tenth. The suit protected him from most injuries, but at this rate, Chat was certain he was going to end up black and blue regardless. Picking himself up once again, he couldn't help the small whimper that escaped as his muscles screamed in protest. This Akuma was no joke and he could really use some help, but there was still no sign of Scarlett Lady. Had Master Fu taken her Miraculous and failed to find a replacement? Surely anyone was better than Scarlett and he couldn't just not have someone heal the city!

Chat Noir scanned the rooftops desperately, followed by the gathering crowd of people near the Eiffel Tower. Most of them were bunched near the police barrier, watching him get beaten and battered by the infuriated Akuma. At this point, his opponent wasn't even trying to take his Miraculous. Hawkmoth was simply taking out his frustration that Scarlett Lady wasn't here. To him, the Black Cat Miraculous would be useless without the Ladybug as well. One would think that would translate into getting his Miraculous and then going for the Ladybug Miraculous when she no longer had Chat Noir to protect her... but instead, it apparently translated into him just beating the leather-clad hero senseless. No matter, though. It was his job to protect this city and he was going to do just that, no matter what the cost.

Tightening his grip on his baton, he was preparing to leap into action once more when movement to his left drew his eye. There was a child ducking beneath the police barrier. The little boy was dressed in what appeared to be a Chat Noir costume, little leather cat ears sticking up from an unruly mop of brown hair. The kid looked no more than five of six and wore a determined look on his scrunched up face as he gripped a toy baton in his hands. Others soon noticed the boy as well, and the child's mother screamed hysterically as the child strode towards the Akuma, prevented from running after the boy only by the police. The Akuma noticed the boy as well and with an enraged snarl, reached for the child with one massive paw. Chat Noir reacted without thinking, some long dormant instinct pushing him to throw himself between the Akuma and the boy rather than simply try to draw the monster's attention back towards him.

The Akuma's hand curled around him in a crushing grip, pinning his arms to his sides as his baton clattered uselessly to the ground. He tried to struggle free but the Akuma's grip was like a vice as it lifted him up and up and up until he was right in front of its face. It roared, and the sound was deafening at such a close range. Chat closed his eyes at hot, rancid breath bathed his face and spittle flecked his cheeks. When he reopened them, he baled to see the gaping maw and jagged yellow fangs of the Akuma getting closer and closer. Was it... was it going to eat him!? Struggling anew, Chat noir tried vainly to free himself before he became literal gorilla chow, but it was no use. The Akuma was too strong and he was too injured. 

Just before the Akuma could toss him in his mouth, a new voice rang out from below that cracked with power and authority and his eyes dropped down to find a girl there. The girl was unfamiliar, clad in yellow and black with dark hair tied back in pigtails and fierce blue eyes. In one hand, she held what could only be described as a scepter, which she pointed at the Akuma with blazing eyes and spoke a single word.

" _Swarm_."

♡♡♡♡

Marinette clapped her hands over her mouth, tears streaming down her face as the Akuma slapped Chat Noir out of the air like he was nothing more than an annoying insect. She had lost count of how many times the Hero had been sent flying, but each time was another dagger in her heart. Chat Noir was hurt and Scarlett Lady was nowhere to be found. The Akuma was only getting angrier and angrier and no one was stepping in to help. And Chat Noir wasn't giving up! He wasn't retreating or giving the Akuma space so he could come up with a plan. He just kept attacking like he expected the result to be different. Something had to give, and Marinette was petrified that Chat Noir was going to lose his life if someone didn't stop him.

"Pollen! Where is Scarlett Lady? Why isn't she here!?" She demanded, blinking desperately at the little Kwami. Pollen blinked at her mournfully and shook her head.

"You need to transform, Marinette! Chat Noir needs your help," she pleaded, but the girl was already shaking her head in denial.

"No. no, I won't! I'm not a hero, Pollen! I don't swoop in to save the day. You've  _got the wrong girl_ ," she insisted, crossing her arms in stubborn defiance. The sound of Chat Noir hitting the ground once more had the expression crumbling as more tears filled her eyes.

"I don't have the wrong girl, Marinette! There is no one more worthy a Miraculous than you are! Please, just give it a shot," Pollen's voice rose with her desperation but Marinette just turned her head away in silent refusal. The Kwami buzzed as her desperation began to turn to anger and she zipped around to hover in front of the girl's face once more. "He'll die if you don't do something! Are you really so selfish?"

Marinette flinched, staring at the Kwami with shock in her wide blue eyes, but Pollen refused to back down. Her buzzing only got louder the more her ire rose. "You were chosen for a reason, Marinette. The Guardian  _saw_  something in you. Something good, and strong, and  _worthy_  of a Miraculous. Worthy of being a Hero."

"But I-"

"But nothing! If you want to stand there and watch him die, be my guest. But you should know that Scarlett Lady isn't going to come swooping in to save the day and heal the city this time!" Pollen spat.

"What? Why not?" Marinette asked, eyes widening. 

"Because she doesn't have her Kwami," a quiet voice intoned. Marinette spun around and blinked as another Kwami floated timidly out from behind a dumpster to stare at the girl. She was adorable, red with a few black spots and wide blue eyes. She floated slowly over to join the two, her expression nervous and filled with regret.

"You- you're the-"Marinette stammered.

"I am Tikki, the Kwami of Creation. It is an honor to meet you, Marinette," Tikki said quietly. 

"Why aren't you with Scarlett Lady?" Marinette demanded, shooting a glance at the fight beyond the alley before looking to the new Kwami once more. "Chat Noir needs help!"

"I'm sorry! It was a mistake. I never meant for this to happen but I can't risk being seen by the Akuma. If Hawkmoth catches me, Paris will fall. I can't get back to Scarlett," she explained mournfully.

"Then who's going to help Chat Noir!?" Marinette snapped, her fear making her voice sharper than intended. Tikki and Pollen shared a look but said nothing, and with a frustrated growl, the girl turned to stare dejectedly out at the fight. As she watched, a little boy managed to squeeze through the police barrier and she couldn't help but gasp in fear. The boy was obviously a fan of Chat Noir, clad in a costume probably from last Halloween. The Akuma turned to grab the child, but Chat Noir was there in a blink, sacrificing himself to save the child and she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand by and watch the boy she loved be murdered. Her gaze snapped to the two Kwami and a new determination lit her gaze.

"Okay, you two... tell me what to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I promised more Marigold than this but this chapter was getting a lil long winded so Marigold will be the focal point of the next chapter, I PURROMISE
> 
> Lemme know what you think!


	7. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for! Chat meets Marigold and things do NOT go well!

"Are you ready?" Pollen and Tikki hovered near the girl as she carefully fixed the comb into her hair. The girl was pale, hands shaking and eyes wide with self-doubt, but that didn't stop her from taking a shaky breath and giving a decisive nod. The two Kwami shared a worried look before Tikki gave an almost imperceptible nod and Pollen flitted closer with a reassuring smile. As much as it pained the red and black Kwami, it wasn't her place to encourage and reassure her chosen right now. For better or worse, that had to be Pollen's job until they told her the truth.

"It will be okay, Marinette. You were born to wield a Miraculous," Pollen murmured, nuzzling into the girl's cheek. Marinette flashed her a strained smile and nodded.

"Thanks, Pollen. Alright, I'm ready. What do I have to say again?" Marinette tried to make her voice sound strong, and if her voice cracked neither Kwami was about to mention it.

"You remember what I said about your abilities?" At her nod, the Kwami continued. "Good, then say 'Fuzz up'."

Marinette nodded and closed her eyes before murmuring the phrase. As soon as the words left her mouth, Pollen was sucked into the comb and a soft golden light began to swirl around the girl. Marinette's eyes popped open at the first sensation of warmth and her eyes widened in wonder as the golden sparkles swirled around her, covering her body in a soft, breathable fabric that she couldn't quite place. When the light faded, she took a moment to inspect herself in a slightly grimy window to her left. The suit covered her from the neck down. The top was black, a V of yellow underlining her breasts followed by another V of black. From there down, the suit was yellow save for two stripes of black on her legs and her black kitten-heeled boots. Black fuzz cuffs wound around her ankles, while yellow fuzz cuffs wound around her wrists just above her black gloves.

Her hair was still tied back into pigtails, but the pink ribbons were now yellow and instead of solid black her pigtails were striped yellow and black with sharp points like stingers. A mask covered her blue eyes, black over her eyes and yellow beneath them, and there was a scepter attached to her back between a pair of nearly transparent wings. There was nothing holding the Scepter there, but it stuck nonetheless until she gave it a light tug. Pulling it free, she studied it curiously. The bottom of the scepter was a soft yellow gold, and it had an amber-like gem on the top that reminded her of the little scepter the bee from the Honey Nut Cheerios commercial had. A thick liquid sloshed around inside of the gem, honey judging by the liquid secreting from nearly invisible pores all around the gem.

Swallowing hard, Marinette turned towards the Akuma. It was now or never. Pollen had told her that because the Bee was meant to bring peace and could occasionally offer a temporary replacement for a partner, the Bee had multiple abilities as opposed to only one. She also had the added benefit of not having countdown timers like the Ladybug or the Black Cat. She could only use each power once during a transformation, but it would work in her favor if either of them tried to follow her for some reason. Not that she would personally mind if Chat Noir found out her identity, but Pollen and Tikki had both been adamant that she keep that under wraps for now. Speaking of Chat Noir, she was supposed to be saving his tail right about now. Taking a deep breath, she leaped into the air and braced herself to fall right back down... but the wings on her back fluttered to light and caught her before she could. 

Pollen had said the wings would know what to do and that she ought to just trust them, but doing so was easier said than done and she wobbled in the air for a moment as she tried to find her balance. When she did, she tried to figure out how to go forward but Pollen hadn't given much instruction on flying other than to trust the wings. So she figured she'd stop trying to control them and instead just let them do their own thing. She shot forward several feet as a result and had to scramble to stop herself from clipping the wall of the alley. Growling in frustration, she tentatively moved forward again and somehow managed to drop herself off at the base of the tower, only stumbling a little bit on the landing. Luckily, no one was paying attention to her; they were all busy watching Chat Noir about to get eaten by a giant gorilla.

Taking a deep breath, Marinette tried to clear her mind as Pollen had suggested. The Bee was about feeling and instinct. Control didn't factor in her. Her powers would guide her. Lifting the scepter, she breathed the word of the first power Pollen had told her about, good for creating a diversion so that she could get Chat Noir out of his current predicament. " _Swarm_!" Her voice cracked with power and authority, far more than what she actually felt in that moment. A wave of power slid down her spine and the scepter vibrated in her hand. Honey began secreting faster and faster, forming big globs that hovered in the air around her and began to take shape. More and more globs detached themselves, turning into a small army of bees made of honey. With a flick of her scepter, they dove at the Akuma and began to buzz around him, sting him, anything she could think of to get him to drop Chat Noir.

The Akuma roared, lifting his free hand to try and swat at the swarm of bees. Most of them were too fast for him to even touch; those he did manage to swat only stuck to his paw, further aggravating him. With another roar, the Akuma released Chat Noir to use both hands and whether it was fear or panic or both that drove her, Marinette managed to get her wings to cooperate long enough to zip forward and catch the falling hero before he could hit the ground. A cheer went up from the watching crowd as she lowered them carefully to the ground before leaning over the cat-themed hero with a look of concern in her wide blue eyes.

"Chat Noir? Are you okay?" She asked, crouching so that she was eye to eye with the hero. Green cat-like eyes met hers and she was momentarily stunned by there beauty. This close, she could see tiny golden flecks hidden in the green that gave them so much more depth than before. The blush rose on her face unbidden.

"Wh-who are you?" Chat asked, pausing halfway through to let out a painful sounding cough. No doubt he had several broken ribs.

"I'm Mari-" she broke off abruptly, eyes widening as she realized that she was about to break the first rule that Pollen and Tikki had instilled in her. "Mari... Mari..." Her eyes danced around wildly until it landed on a small flower cart nearby, particularly a bunch of bright yellow flowers sitting in a pot decorated with happy little bees. "Marigold! I'm um... I'm Marigold!" She squawked awkwardly, face reddening even further.

"Marigold, huh? Well, thanks for the save I guess, but I've got it from here," Chat mumbled, pushing away from her to wobble to his feet. Marigold rose as well, hands twisting nervously as she hovered over the more experienced hero.

"What? No, you can't! You're far too injured," she protested, blue eyes wide and imploring. Chat Noir slid an unfriendly glare her way and shrugged away from her touch when she tried to lay a hand on his arm.

"I've had worse, kid. Now  _go home_. This is the big leagues; I don't need your death on my conscience," he snapped with a lash of his tail. He reached for his baton and growled when he realized he had dropped it when the Akuma had snatched him up.

" _My_  death!? You're the one who just got his ass handed to him,  _again_. In case you hadn't noticed, I just saved your life!" Marigold snapped, stepping in front of him when he tried to head back towards the Akuma. Chat Noir bristled but the girl's pride had taken a blow and she wasn't about to back down without a fight.

"I've done this countless times, kid! I don't need some glory-seeking newbie coming in and ruining things. Now  _get lost_ before I  _make_  you!" Chat Noir shoved roughly past her and stalked over to his fallen baton. Before he could pick it up, however, one of Marigold's honeybees dove down and scooped it up, depositing it in the girl's outstretched hand instead. She smirked and wagged a finger at the irritated boy.

"You can have this back after _I_  take care of the Akuma, kitty cat," she drawled. Chat Noir snarled and lunged at her, but Marigold simply shot straight up into the air and evaded his grasp. Winking down at the pissed off hero, she shot off towards the Akuma. She was still a little wobbly on her new wings but her irritation with the boy only seemed to make them easier to control. The nerve of him, accusing her of being a glory hound! She wasn't Scarlett Lady! She hadn't even  _wanted_  the stupid Miraculous in the first place. Stupid boys with their stupid big-headedness and their stupid stupidity! If he weren't already injured she'd... she'd... well, she didn't really know what she would do but she'd make damn well sure it hurt.

The Akuma was still swatting vainly at the honeybees, roaring everytime he missed or got one stuck to his oversized paws. Marigold zipped around him, searching for the akumatized item, and finally found it in the most unlikely of places... a thorn in the gorilla's paw. She carefully tugged it out while the Akuma was still distracted and crushed it without much incident. As the Akuma began to rapidly shrink, she recalled her swarm and pointed her Scepter at the dark butterfly trying to fly away.

" _Golden Glory!_ " A beam of light shot from the scepter and encompassed it, and when the light faded the butterfly was a soft golden color, no longer infused with dark magic. "Bye bye, little butterfly," she murmured softly, lowering herself to the ground and scooping up the frightened baby chimp that had replaced the Akuma. Marigold cooed softly, running her fingers lightly through the small animal's fur as she carried it over to Officer Raincomprix.

"Perhaps you can return this little guy to the zoo for me?" She asked, handing the chimp over. The man took the chimp and nodded.

"Of course, Miss..." He trailed off questioningly.

"Marigold," she supplied immediately, the name already beginning to grow on her.

"Of course, Miss Marigold. Paris thanks you for your service," the man said, saluting her and carrying the baby chimp away. Immediately a group of reporters rushed the barrier but the girl held her hands up and backed away with a nervous laugh.

"Sorry, folks. No questions today. Maybe next time, yeah?" She said, turning to flee and running directly into a broad chest covered in black leather. She fell back, wincing as she landed on her tailbone, and looked up to see narrowed green eyes glaring down at her. She gulped. Chat Noir looked  _pissed_ , his tail lashing and his ears pinned back against unruly blonde locks. He extended one clawed hand expectantly.

"My  _baton_?" He growled. Marigold winced and handed it over obediently. She was about to open her mouth and suggest that she heal his wounds, but Chat Noir spoke first. "Come with me. Now."

Spinning, the male vaulted away without another word. Marinette glanced back to the alley where she had left Tikki, but the Kwami had promised that she could find her way home as soon as the Akuma was taken care of. Sighing, she flew after the other hero, resigned to being yelled at. Chat Noir led her far away from the Eiffel Tower and into a more rundown neighborhood, away from prying eyes. Despite his injuries, he was fast and he obviously knew where he was going, so it wasn't much of a surprise when she lost him after ten or so minutes. Groaning in annoyance, the girl came to a halt on the roof of a boarded-up apartment building, looking around for any sign of the hero, but he had well and truly disappeared.

She was about to give up and go back home when a creak behind her announced his presence. Marigold turned, mouth opening to speak, but she didn't get a word in edgewise before a silver baton was slammed forcefully down on her head and everything went black.

♡♡♡♡

Marigold woke up sputtering, blue eyes popping open to find Chat Noir standing before her with an empty glass in one hand and a bemused expression on his face. She tried to lift a hand to wipe her face off, all while delivering a truly incensed glare upon the hero but found herself unable to move her arms. Looking down, she found herself tied to a chair with... she balked and lifted her face up to study the male before arching a brow. "Did you seriously just tie me to a chair with your tail? What's the matter? Too busy playing with the string to use that?" She snarked. Chat Noir barked out a laugh, much more at ease now that he was no longer the one at a disadvantage.

"You know, for such a cute little bee, your attitude reminds me more of a wasp," he chided, a smirk playing on his lips. Marigold wanted to respond with something witty and semi-intelligent... but what came out of her mouth instead was-

"You think I'm cute?" Her cheeks reddened immediately and if she weren't tied up, she would have clapped a hand over her mouth in horror.  Chat Noir wasn't faring much better though, the skin around his mask showing an obvious pinkness that hadn't been there before.

"Well! I mean um... Bees! Bees are cute and fuzzy; it's just a fact. I'm not attracted to  _you_!" He snapped, but his words held little heat or conviction and he was clearly avoiding her gaze now. Seeming to realize she didn't believe him, he turned to scowl at her. "I like someone else!"

Marigold flinched at his words and dropped her gaze, trying not to let this knowledge hurt as much as it did. For all she knew, he could mean that he liked her Civilian persona! It was a possibility, given how he seemed to flirt with her. That didn't make the sting lessen though. "R-right. So um... is there a reason you have me tied up in a... wait, where are we?" The boy's declaration momentarily forgotten, Marigold looked around in confusion. It looked like they were in an apartment, but it was dirty and dinky and the furniture was all covered in drape cloths. Chat Noir shrugged, his blush fading.

"An abandoned apartment at the edge of the city. I come here sometimes, to get away from my Civilian life," he admitted before returning to glaring at her. "But we aren't here for  _you_  to ask questions. We're here so  _I_  can ask some questions!"

"Okay..." Marigold said slowly. If Chat Noir was surprised by her easy acceptance, he didn't show it, instead launching into his first question.

"Where is Scarlett?" Chat demanded.

"I don't know." 

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying. I don't know where she is," Marigold insisted, frowning. Chat glared back at her stubbornly.

"Scarlett is a flake but she doesn't just not show up for Akuma attacks. She's the only one who can purify them!" He insisted. Marigold shrugged as much as she could with the tight binding.

"Well, obviously not since I purified the Akuma," she pointed out drolly. Chat growled in annoyance and began to pace from one end of the room to the other. If he had his tail, she had to assume it would be lashing back and forth but unattached as it currently was, it was just a normal belt.

"Who sent you? Hawkmoth? Are you some elaborate Akuma sent to lull us into a false sense of security?" Chat asked next, looming in front of her before she could even blink. She frowned, though a touch of nervousness slid through her now. If Chat thought she was an Akuma, would he try to break her Miraculous?  _Could_  the Miraculous be broken? And if so... what would that do to Pollen? She might not have wanted to accept the Comb in the first place but now that she had, she felt extremely protective over both the Comb and its inhabitant. She didn't want to see either hurt.

"Now you're just reaching," she retorted, trying to sound brave and failing miserably. Chat Noir scoffed.

"Am I? What about Volpina?"He spat. She flinched at the reminder. That had been a nasty Akuma and though it had turned out to be an illusion, seeing her friend and classmate almost dropped off the side of the Eiffel Tower had been mentally scarring. Chat sneered and moved closer, a gleam in his eyes. "What? Nothing to say in defense to that? So what happens if I break this, then?" He asked, tapping a clawed finger against the Miraculous in her hair.

"Please don't!" Marigold blurted out, blue eyes wide and imploring. Chat ignored her, pressing his claw harder into the Bee gem at the top of the Comb. "Stop! You'll hurt Pollen!"

"Who's Pollen?" Chat demanded, refusing to let up pressure.

"She's my Kwami!" Marigold said, trying to squirm away, but Chat only grabbed her chin with his free hand, forcing her to hold still as he pressed harder still.

"Lies! Why won't this thing  _break_!?" The boy snarled, pulling his hand back in frustration. Before she could so much as sigh in relief, a weird gleam entered his eye and he uttered a word that had her blood turning to ice in her veins. " _Cataclysm_!"

Dark power surrounded the boy and Marigold's struggles started anew as his hand inched closer to the Comb. He was going to do it; he was going to destroy the Miraculous and with it... possibly Pollen as well. Panic consumed the girl, bubbling over, and she was speaking before she even registered her mouth opening. "FU! I got the Miraculous from Fu!"

There was a moment of silence before the hand controlling Cataclysm jerked back and the hand on her chin tightened almost painfully, forcing her watery blue eyes to meet his deadly green ones. " _What_  did you just say?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um... that happened... let me just um... *hides in underground bunker* Please don't kill me!


	8. The Rift Between Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than usual but gearing up for a big chapter ;)

"I wasn't actually going to Cataclysm your Miraculous," Chat Noir scoffed, turning his gaze away stubbornly as the girl before him rubbed at the red marks left from his tail. After another round of questioning, the boy had finally reluctantly agreed that her story sounded legit considering that, as far as they knew, Hawkmoth didn't know about Master Fu yet. He had released her, grudgingly, but didn't seem quite ready to trust her. If she were being honest, she was less than inclined to trust him herself. Pushing herself from the chair, the girl crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Yes... Yes, you were," she scoffed, shaking her head in annoyance and earning an irritated look from the boy before he deflated.

"Okay, fine. So maybe I was going to Cataclysm your Miraculous. But you can't really blame me, right?" He looked slightly hopeful but her face remained stoic and his ears drooped almost immediately.

"Yes. Yes, I can," she responded, holding out a hand expectantly. "Now give me  _my_  Scepter so I can go home." She ordered.

"Hey! I was being cautious. And I'm only paying you back for taking  _my_  weapon first," the boy smirked, but he did move to the closet down the hall to retrieve the scepter and return it to the brassed off girl.

"You were being an asshole.And I only took your weapon because you were injured! Next time, I'm going to let the Akuma eat you!" She snapped, spinning on her heel and stalking towards the door. Her wings buzzed loudly in her irritation.

"Aw, come on, Goldie! Don't be like that," Chat Noir bounded after her and slid between her and the door, eyes widening pleadingly. Okay, so maybe he felt a little bad about scaring the poor girl. It wasn't her fault that he had been dealt a shitty hand when it came to partners. She was just given a Miraculous and asked to help him in a battle that wasn't hers, to begin with, and he had totally been a Grade A jerk. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I was a dick and I scared you, and I'm sorry."

Marigold cocked her head, blue eyes narrowed as she studied him skeptically. Chat finally knew what it felt like to be a bug under a microscope. He felt like the girl was staring into his very soul. Her gaze was so very blue and so very intense and he found himself swallowing nervously until finally, a small smile graced her lips. "Apology accepted," she finally allowed and Chat had to contain the little boy in him that wanted to leap and yowl in joy.

"Great! Then how about-" 

"But!" The girl cut him off before he could finish and he paused to eye her warily.

"But..."

"But. You have to make it up to me," Marigold announced, rocking back on her heels and clasping her hands behind her back as she beamed up at him. At Chat's suspicious look, the girl giggled softly and the sound was so familiar that the boy's heart stuttered involuntarily. Where had he heard that giggle before? "Relax, Chat. I'm not gonna ask to have my wicked way with you."

The boy let out an inhuman squawk at her words, blushing clear to his roots, strengthening the girl's laughter. He glared at her. "You aren't funny."

"Yes I am, but that's neither here nor there," the ravenette responded easily, waving him off. "But no, I want you to teach me to fight."

"You want me to what now?" Chat parroted, looking thoroughly confused by her request. She rolled her eyes and enunciated her words carefully as if she thought him daft or hard of hearing.

" _I_. Want  _you_. To teach  _me_. How to  _fight_."

"But... why?" The boy asked, still not quite getting it.

"So I can help you fight the Akuma? I got lucky today but I don't have a lot of experience fighting. You, on the other hand, have been doing this for four years! I can't think of anyone better to teach me how to fight," she shrugged as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you want  _my_  help? Why not Scarlett's?" He asked, dubious.

"Scarlett knows how to fight?" Now it was Marigold's turn to look confused.

"I mean... I think so? But I just threatened to cataclysm your Miraculous  _and_  made you cry  _and_... I would have thought you'd be a Scarlett Lady fangirl," Chat pointed out, almost laughing at the comical look of disgust on the girl's face.

"Scarlett Lady still has fangirls? I thought I-  _I_  mean  _that girl_ took care of that! What was her name? Marianne or something?" She giggled nervously at her near slip up but the boy didn't seem to notice.

"Oh! You mean Marinette? Yeah, she's great," the boy sighed with a soft smile, and Marigold had to turn away and distance herself to hide her blush. Chat Noir thought she was great?

"You um... you sound like you know her personally," she hedged, glancing over her shoulder to judge the boy's reaction. He was definitely blushing now and there was a faraway look in his eye that she couldn't quite place.

"Erm... well, I've saved her a couple times here and there," the boy chuckled nervously. Marigold was tempted to press him for info but something told her that Chat Noir would clam up if she tried digging too deep. She would have to earn his trust first.

"Right then," she said instead, spinning back to face him with a sunny smile. "So, what do you say? Will you teach me how to fight?"

The boy ran a clawed hand through his blonde locks, further displacing the tousled locks, before finally returning her grin with a tentative one of his own. "Alright, Goldie. You've got yourself a deal!"

♡♡♡♡

After Marigold left, Chat Noir locked up the apartment and pulled the drapes firmly shut before finally releasing his transformation. Plagg shot out of the Miraculous with a scowl, having been forced to hold the transformation a touch longer than the countdown typically allowed. Doing so was possible, but it was taxing on the Kwami and usually took a lot of energy. Luckily, Adrien always came prepared and quickly produced a wheel of Camembert for the ravenous Kwami. While Plagg worked his way through the cheese, the blonde boy moved over to drop onto the couch that sat against one wall, a cloud of dust rising in his wake. He coughed slightly before getting comfortable, crossing his ankles and leaning his head back. He closed his eyes and let out a long-winded sigh. 

His body ached, and no doubt he had a few broken ribs at least. He didn't even want to lift up his shirt and discover how bad the bruising was this time. This wasn't the first time he had been hurt so badly in the suit, but normally Scarlett Lady's Miraculous Cure fixed everything. Marigold didn't have the Miraculous Cure; that would have been way too convenient. For now, they still needed Scarlett Lady. But if this new girl was genuine about wanting to help and learn to fight, then he wasn't about to complain. He could use a reliable partner, one he could learn to trust in a way he had thus far been incapable of. Scarlett Lady was lazy and unhelpful, and Volpina had just been a disaster. He had been so excited to finally get a partner that seemed to want to help, only to have her turn out to be an Akuma instead. That had been a low blow.

"You okay, kid?" Plagg asked, and Adrien cracked open one eye to look at him.

"Mhm."

"That didn't sound like a yes. Didn't Scarlett's cure fix you up?"

"Scarlett wasn't there," the boy mumbled, closing his eyes again.

"What!? What happened to the Akuma? Kid? Kid!? Adrien!" Plagg paddled his paws against his Chosen's nose until he reluctantly opened his eyes again.

"Marigold purified it," he mumbled.

"Marigold? Who the hell is Marigold? Only Scarlett can purify the Akuma!" Plagg pressed impatiently. That got Adrien to finally focus on the tiny God, sitting up abruptly despite his protesting limbs to glare at the Kwami.

"What do you mean only Scarlett can purify the Akuma? I  _watched_  Marigold purify the butterfly!" He insisted.

"Who. Is. Marigold!?" Plagg snapped.

"The holder of the Bee Miraculous!" Adrien snapped back.

Plagg was silent for a long moment, eyes narrowed before his eyes finally widened in alarm. "What did she say when she purified the Akuma, Adrien!?"

"Er... I don't know, I was busy being pissed off at her for taking my baton!" The boy balked, never having seen the Kwami look so urgent before.

" _Think_ , Adrien! If she did what I think she did, then we could  _all_  be in danger!"

Adrien frantically searched his memory, his Kwami's urgency urging him on. "It was um... it was... Gold something. Gold... Gold..."

"Golden Glory!?" Plagg demanded.

"Yes! Yes, that's it!" Adrien nodded emphatically but the Kwami's expression only darkened further.

"Tikki help us all... you need to transform and call Scarlett and Marigold.  _Now_ , kid!"

♡♡♡♡

Marinette glanced up at her skylight at the rapidly fading sunlight and finally pushed away from her desk with a sigh. She was getting tired, the excitement of the day taking its toll, and the thought of a nice, hot bath followed by a date with her bed sounded nothing short of perfect. Stretching her arms over her head, she luxuriated in the push and pull of her muscles. She finally got up, albeit reluctantly, to head downstairs. Unfortunately,  the girl didn't even get a chance to turn on the water before a blur of black and yellow was phasing through the ceiling and slamming into her.

"Marinette! Chat Noir is trying to call you!" Pollen squeaked, barely suppressing an eye roll at the hopeful, dreamy smile on the girl's face.

"He is?" She breathed, and Pollen had to facepalm.

" _Marigold_  you, not  _Marinette_  you!"

"Wha? Oh.  _Oh_ , ok. Um... let's go upstairs then," she said, abandoning her bath stuff and heading back to her room. Once she was there, she transformed quickly. Her scepter began ringing immediately and she had to fumble with it for a moment before finally managing to answer the call. Immediately, Chat Noir's face filled the tiny screen.

"Marigold? Where are you?" He demanded, and his voice was taut with some barely restrained emotion that she couldn't quite place.

"I'm at home, what-"

"I need you to open the tracker and find me. We have a problem." Chat Noir ordered. The new heroine opened her mouth to ask what he mean, what the problem was, and how she activated the tracker in the first place, but he was gone before she could get a word in edgewise and she didn't even know how to bring the call option back up. Growling softly under her breath about impatient black cats, she fiddled with the buttons on her Scepter for a few minutes before it finally opened up to a map. Not far away, on a seemingly random rooftop, an icon of a pawprint and a ladybug indicated where her new teammates were and with a sigh, she set off to go find out what had happened now.

♡♡♡♡

"Who is she!?"

Chat Noir flinched at the shrill question and slowly turned to give his partner a guarded look. Scarlett Lady was undeniably a beautiful girl. Standing nearly as tall as him (he was an inch or two taller), Scarlett had long blonde hair that she kept tied back with a ribbon that stuck up like antennae and baby blue eyes. Her figure was long and willowy, curved in all the right places, and clearly defined by the red and black suit. Her suit itself was mostly red with black spots, but her knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves were black with a few red spots here and there. She was absolutely stunning, in a strictly physical manner. It was after she opened her cherry painted lips that things went downhill fast.

Crossing his arms, Chat Noir glared at the girl stalked across the rooftop to stand toe to toe with him, positively radiating righteous fury. The only other time she had been this mad at him was when he had appeared on the ScarlettBlog to thank Alya for taking notice of the work he did for the city, while also subtly agreeing that his partner didn't pull her own weight. That had been the argument of the century but something told him this one was going to make that one look like child's play. Scarlett came to a halt and leaned forward so that they were nose to nose, this time enunciating her words slowly and clearly.

"Who.  _Is_. She!?" She snarled.

"To whom are you referring, Scarlett?" The black cat drawled, arching a brow and staring down at her with an expression that bordered on bored. Stepping back with a growl of fury, the girl whipped out a page that had obviously been printed from the ScarlettBlog to show off a new article. He had to admit, Alya worked fast. Even with barely any info to go on, she had written a detailed account of the latest Akuma Attack, ending with the question:  _Now that Chat has a worthy partner, will this be the last we see of Scarlett Lady??_ He had to wince at that. He might not like Scarlett but he knew that had to hurt. They weren't wrong though, and perhaps he was feeling a bit vindictive because he smiled broadly before speaking.

"Oooh, you mean  _Marigold_!? She's our new partner. She's great! A little green behind the ears but I think she'll fit right in," he said with a smirk. Scarlett let out a wordless scream of fury that had him covering his ears with a wince before pacing away from him in agitation.

"No. No, no,  _no_ , I won't accept this. I won't!" Scarlett spat, shaking her head. " _I'm_  the heroine;  _I'm_  everybody's favorite. Who just this little bug think she is, bumbling in here and trying to steal  _my_  glory!"

The boy sighed and rolled his eyes. "She isn't that bad, Scar. Just give her a chance."

"No! I will not give her a chance," she spat angrily. "I-"

"You don't have a choice, Scarlett!" Chat Noir rarely raised his voice at his partner. Despite her shallowness, despite her vanity and her unwillingness to fight for risk of breaking a nail, she was his partner and he did try to get along with her. But now she was going too far. He had already hurt Marigold once, and if the only way he could make that up to her was by defending her to his other partner, then so be it.

Scarlett turned and gave him a truly chilling look, but Chat wasn't cowed in the slightest. Stalking up to her, he got right up into her space and his eyes seemed to gleam in the thin moonlight, glinting dangerously down at the other choice. "Whether you like it or not, Marigold is our new partner and I fully plan on training her myself. If you don't like it, then you might as well hand in your earrings now because she's here to stay."

Scarlett curled her lip, blue eyes flashing, but she wasn't about to back down and instead jabbed his chest with one long nail. "Just you watch. This is gonna be Volpina all over again and when that happens you'll come crawling back to-"

"Um... am I interrupting something?"


	9. The Rift Between Us Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, but it was a good place to end the chapter, as opposed to leaving it at a cliffhanger in the middle of the Akuma Attack... the next chapter will feature the Akuma but keep in mind that I am going back to work tomorrow so I will not be posting as often. I am off Tuesdays and Wednesdays; I only took Monday off because I had a cold. However, the holidays are coming up as well and that might stunt my writing ability as well. Still, I will try to update fairly often!

Marigold hadn't meant to eavesdrop on the two heroes, but she couldn't help it when they were yelling about her. Standing in the shadows of a chimney stack, her blue eyes ricocheted between the pair as they shouted at one another. She wasn't necessarily surprised or even hurt to hear that Scarlett Lady was less than enthused by the presence of a new hero, especially a new  _female_  hero. That was bound to make the spotted heroine feel threatened and she couldn't pretend she was a big fan of the other girl either so she supposed that they were even in that regard. She was mildly surprised to see Chat Noir defend her so vehemently, especially after earlier. It warmed her to her very soul that he seemed to believe in her. It was only her stupid moral compass that prompted the girl to step out of the shadows nervously and announce her presence before things got out of hand. It wasn't fair to continue spying on their argument.

"Um... am I interrupting something?" She asked shyly, wringing her gloved hands as two pairs of eyes, one green and one blue immediately flew towards her. Chat Noir straightened up immediately and backed away from the other girl, giving his new partner a strained smile. Scarlett simply huffed and spun away with a toss of her head, giving the new girl her back.

"Hey, Marigold. Um, no. That was... we were just about finished anyway," Chat Noir rubbed the back of his neck and offered the girl a sheepish smile.

Marigold looked between the pair before forcing her feet to carry her across the roof to join them. The tension that hung in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. "You said there was a problem to discuss?" She asked, deciding the best course of action, for now, was to change the subject.

"Right! Yes, um... it's about your power. Golden Glory?" Chat Noir turned to face her more directly but if possible, he looked even more uncomfortable than he had before and a feeling of dread settled in the girl's gut.

"Wh-what about it?" She asked, shooting a glance towards the other girl on the roof. Scarlett still had her back to them but the way her head was tilted made it obvious that she was still listening to whatever Chat had to say.

"Did your Kwami explain what the power was for before you transformed?"

Marigold thought back and gave a faint shrug. "A little bit but we were kinda pressed for time. You were about to be eaten..."

"What did she tell you the power was for?"

"Erm... she said it could be used to heal stuff and give an energy boost where needed," she said after a moment. Chat nodded.

"I talked to my Kwami and he told me more about the power. Marigold, do you know how Hawkmoth infuses Akuma with Dark Energy?" Chat asked. The girl shook his head so he continued. "I didn't think you would. Nooroo, the Butterfly Kwami, has the power to create Champions. He can infuse the Akuma with his own energy and give other people powers to fight for him. But because he is in the hands of Hawkmoth, his energy is much darker and creates villains instead of heroes. Are you with me so far?"

"I think so..."

"Good. Now the Bee has a very similar power, but not nearly as powerful as Nooroo's ability. Obviously, your energy is very pure and good, and when you use Golden Glory, you don't just heal the person and give them an energy boost. You give them a  _power_  boost," he explained. Marigold frowned in confusion.

"So like... If I used it on you, it would enhance your Cataclysm?" She checked and Chat nodded emphatically.

"Exactly! Not just my Cataclysm, though; I would be physically faster and stronger as well. So when you purified the Akuma... you also gave it a monster power boost and Plagg, my Kwami, fears that if Hawkmoth darkens that same Akuma again, it will keep your power boost," Chat Noir said and Marigold's eyes widened in horror.

"So the Akuma would be stronger?" She double checked.

"A  _lot_  stronger. Which is why we need to find the Akuma before-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Scarlett's voice rang out in the still night air and with a scowl, she stalked back towards the pair. She stabbed one finger in the ravenette's direction, but her eyes were on Chat as she spoke. "Are you telling me that this  _idiot_  misused her powers and now  _we_  are the ones who have to go fix her mistake!?"

Marigold looked like she wanted to say something in her defense but Chat Noir spoke before she could, green eyes narrowed as he spoke to the spotted girl. "She didn't mean to, Scar. And I seem to remember another baby bug forgetting to purify the Akuma her first time out," he said, voice soft but stern.

"Don't call me Scar and don't call me Baby Bug. You know how I hate your  _ridiculous_  nicknames. We don't know anything about her, Chat! She could be working for Hawkmoth," Scarlett insisted.

"She's not working for Hawkmoth. I trust her, Scarlett," Chat retorted stiffly, laying a hand on Marigold's shoulder and shooting the shorter girl a reassuring look. The taller girl just snarled wordlessly in response and spun around to pace away from them.

"You're being naive. You know nothing about her. This is Volpina all over again and-"

"Stop comparing her to Volpina! She's not an Akuma or an Illusion, Scarlett!" Chat snarled, finally losing his temper.

"How do you know!? And even if she's not, that doesn't mean she isn't working for him!" Scarlett Lady huffed and turned an accusing glare at Marigold, who shrank back under her wrathful gaze.

"I've already interrogated her. Her story checks out," the boy snapped stubbornly.

"You?  _You_  interrogated her? What'd you do, putty tat? Hiss at her until she spilled all her secrets?" The girl laughed cruelly and tossed her ponytail.

"No, I-"

"You what, Chat? You may act all tough for the cameras, but you and I both know that deep down, you're just a big softie," Scarlett sneered, returning to jab him sharply in the chest with one finger.

"That's not-"

"Why don't you let  _me_  interrogate her? I'll find out if she's really who she says she is," the girl purred, casting a truly chilling look at the ravenette.

"That's not happening," Chat's voice was harsh and sharp like the crack of a whip as he deliberately placed himself between the two girls. "You leave Marigold out of this."

"Aw, what's the matter, Chat? Scared I'll discover that she isn't who she says she is? Scared that once again, I'm right and you're wrong?" Scarlett arches a brow in challenge. It wasn't Chat who responded though. It was Marigold, her voice soft but fierce.

"Leave him alone."

Two sets of eyes, one green and wide with surprise and the other blue and narrowed with contempt, flickered towards the girl clad in yellow and black. Marigold wanted to shrink beneath their gazes, well aware that she was the odd one out here. She was the reason they were fighting, she was the reason they were so incensed with one another. But she couldn't hold her tongue any longer and allow Scarlett to put down the boy she cared so strongly about, especially after he had stood up for her. He didn't know Marigold, but he was willing to give her a chance, even if it meant angering his partner.

"I'm sorry, was I  _talking_  to you?" Scarlett was only too happy to turn her anger on the girl, scowling at her over Chat Noir's shoulder as the boy stayed resolutely planted between the two.

"No, but you sure seem happy talking  _about_  me," Marigold snapped back, jerking her chin up in defiance.

"You should learn to hold your tongue. This is the big leagues, kid. I'll knock you on your ass faster than you can say Scarlett," the blonde snapped.

"I'd like to see you try!" The ravenette shot right back, refusing to back down. Chat Noir looked helplessly between the two, at a complete loss as to what he ought to have been doing. He had never known how to properly react when two girls were fighting. Did he step in, or let them go at it? If he stepped in, he doubted anything would be resolved. But if he didn't, wouldn't that be sending a bad message? And how much damage might two girls with superpowers cause if they really started to fight? He shuddered at the very thought. Unfortunately, Marigold and Scarlett Lady seemed less inclined to involve him in their decision and the blonde was shouldering past him to stand toe to toe with her adversary before he could even react. Recovering swiftly, he hovered over the two, hands flapping nervously as he tried to diffuse the situation.

"H-hey, can't we talk about this like adults?" He asked hopefully.

"Shut up, Chat." The girls spoke in unison, then resumed glaring at each other with hostility and aggression pouring off of them.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson you'll never forget, pipsqueak."

"Please. I bet I could take you on in my sleep. You're all bark. I bet that's the real reason you don't help Chat fight Akuma. You'd only end up a hindrance," Marigold scoffed. Chat winced. Apparently, the metaphorical gloves were off.

"Please, what do you know about Chat Noir? You're probably just some wannabe fangirl that just happened to get lucky and receive a Miraculous. At the end of the day,  _I've_  been doing this for four years.  _You've_ had your powers for a  _day_ ," Scarlett sneered.

"Doing what!? You don't  _do_  anything!"

"I purify Akuma!"

"You prance in at the end of the fight and act like you saved the day!"

"I do save the day!"

"No, you purify the Akuma! Chat saves the day by fighting and protecting the city!"

"This city would have fallen long ago if it weren't for me," Scarlett Lady insisted with a roll of her eyes and Marigold had to clench her fists to avoid resorting to violence. This girl was so delusion, it was like she actually believed the garbage coming out of her mouth. It was infuriating.

"This city would have been a thousand times better off if you had never gotten a Miraculous at all!" She snapped instead.

"Oh and I suppose you could do so much better?"

"You bet I could! For starters, I would actually do my  _job_. For another, I would value my partner which you obviously don't do!"

"I value Chat Noir plenty! He's my faithful knight!"

"You make it sound like he's your  _servant_. He's your partner!" 

"You're just jealous."

"Jealous of WHAT!? You are literally the worst superhero in the-"

"GUYS!" Chat Noir finally butted in, apparently quite done with their incessant arguing. Pushing between them, he leveled them both with a glare. "This isn't the time! e need to find that Akuma before-

The sound of screaming rose from the direction of the Eiffel Tower, jerking three sets of eyes towards the iconic landmark. Chat Noir deflated, dread filling his green eyes before he straightened with a look of determination. 

"Look, I know we have issues that need resolving but right now the city is in danger and we need to work  _together_  to save it. Can I trust you two to put aside your differences, or not?" The boy asked fiercely, gaze bouncing between the pair. 

Marigold and Scarlett looked at each other, their faces grim. Neither was over the argument, not by a long shot, and there was more both wanted to say to the other. But now wasn't the time or place and with a reluctant sigh, Marigold gave a swift nod.

"I'm good," she said firmly. Scarlett seemed even more reluctant, but she gave a brief nod as well.

"Let's get this over with."

Chat Noir nodded. It wasn't perfect and they had a long way to go before they could become a real team... but for now, it would do. Pulling out his baton, he paced to the edge of the roof and took a deep breath. "Alright, team. Let's go bag us an Akuma."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys!! I posted this three days ago and already have almost two hundred Kudos??? You guys are seriously amazing and I really hope you know how much I value each reader, each Kudo, each comment. I do try to respond to comments as often as I can but if I do miss yours, know that even if I don't respond, I read every one and I do draw inspiration from your theories and ideas so feel free to keep those coming! I don't typically plan out my stories. All that I write is typically me winging it and writing what comes to mind AS I'm writing, and occasionally bouncing thoughts and ideas off my Internet Hubby if I have an idea but get stuck on how to convey it within the story. So by all means, let me know your thoughts, theories, and ideas and maybe you'll see one of your ideas play a role in the direction the story goes. Thanks again for all your support and keep an eye out for the next chapter ;)


	10. The Akuma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all appreciate how hard it was to write this chapter. I deleted this twice before finally settling on this version. This is why most of my AUs, as you may have noticed, are non-powered AUs. I hate writing Akuma Attacks. Anyway, see Y'all next time!!

The Akuma stood below the Eiffel Tower, about twice as big as it had been the first time. It had also undergone a bit of a makeover. The leathery black skin was a pale pink; the coarse black fur now an off-white with a golden hue. Golden eyes filled with malice darted back and forth, and every time it roared, spittle flew from jagged yellow fangs that were too big for its mouth. Marigold crouched on a rooftop a hundred feet away and surveyed the scene below. The area was rapidly clearing of people and thankfully the Akuma seemed more inclined to stay put than to chase anyone. For now, at least. On her left, Chat Noir leaned casually on his baton, while on her right Scarlett stood with her arms crossed, an air of disinterest about her person.

"How much you wanna bet that thing packs twice the punch as it did earlier?" Chat Noir was the first to break the silence, his tone deceptively casual despite the tense set to his shoulders.

"Three times, without a doubt. It's not gonna be an easy fight," Marigold put in with a shake of her head that had her pigtails bouncing. Chat hummed in response, while Scarlett made a noise of annoyance at the back of her throat.

"Are we going to sit here and discuss it, or are going to go down there and actually fight this thing?" The blonde girl finally asked, unhooking her Yoyo and preparing to throw it. Marigold's hand on her arm was the only thing that stopped her, and if the smaller girl noticed the hateful look the blonde cast her way she chose to ignore it.

"We can't just rush in and wing it; Chat Noir already tried that and got his ass kicked," she argued, ignoring the cat's indignant protesting.

"Oh and I suppose new girl has a  _better_  idea?" The spotted heroine scoffed, rolling her blue eyes.

" _Actually_ , Scarlett, I do. Attacking one by one won't work; Chat already tried that. We should surround the Akuma and attack all at once. If we're lucky, we'll disorient it enough to find the Akumatized item and end the fight without any hassle," Marigold said, trying hard not to let her voice waver. She had never really been much of a take-charge person but perhaps this was the only way of ensuring Scarlett would listen to her. 

"Well, well, well," Chat drawled, casting the shorter girl an appraising look. "Look at Baby Bug with the plan." Marigold had to fight her rising blush at the approval in the boy's catlike green eyes, while beside them Scarlett huffed and pointedly gave them her back. 

"R-right. Well, we should um... go take care of that," the ravenette said, gesturing to the Akuma. Chat Noir's gaze lingered on her for several more moments before finally, he shook himself and straightened up, staff in hand.

"Probably a good idea," he agreed. "Alright, I'll take the far side of the Akuma, nearest the Eiffel Tower. Goldie, I want you to take the left flank and Scarlett can take the right. At my signal, we'll attack all at once. Sound good?" Chat said, taking the role of leader effortlessly. Marigold was more than happy to relinquish the reins and bobbed her head in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan," she said with feigned excitement, trying to hide her growing nerves.

"How about you, Scar?" Chat asked, turning towards the blonde. Except... Scarlett wasn't there. "Scar? Scar!" Marigold and Chat both turned back towards the Akuma, just in time to see the red and black spotted heroine land several feet in front of the beast. The Akuma noticed her immediately, dropping down on all fours to roar at her, but Scarlett stood her ground with her Yoyo clenched tightly in one hand.

"What is she doing!?" Marigold squeaked in alarm. 

"Trying to prove a point. That idiot! She's going to get herself killed! Come on," Chat Noir growled, extending his baton and leaping from the roof before the girl could get in a word edgewise. Marigold wanted to scream in frustration. So much for her plan. Nothing good ever came from not working together as a team, but at this point, there wasn't much she could do about it except for adapt and make the most of it. Groaning softly, she leaped from the roof and flew after the pair, landing just as King Kong swung one massive paw at Scarlett. Chat Noir tried helping the blonde girl, but in the end, they were both sent flying. Marigold wanted to chase after them but knew her skills were better off used distracting the Akuma.

Detaching the Scepter from between her wings, she twirled it once in one hand before directing it at the Akuma. " _Swarm_." 

The power reacted faster this time, perhaps due to her growing confidence in her abilities. The honey dripped from the scepter rapidly, forming a swarm twice as large as the one she had created the first time. The hum of their wings filled the air as they hovered around her, awaiting her directions, and with a simple thought, they began to swarm around the Akuma. Like before, the beast immediately began to swat and roar at the bees, completely distracted as she hurried over to regroup with Chat Noir and Scarlett Lady. Chat was in the middle of scolding the other girl when Marigold skidded with a halt beside them.

"-irresponsible, reckless, and stupid!" He was growling, leaning into her space as he glared at her. Scarlett glared right back, stubbornly refusing to apologize for her actions.

"You two were too busy  _discussing_  the Akuma; at least I took action!" The blonde girl snapped, tossing her hair.

"We were planning a course of attack!" Chat snapped back. In the background, Marigold shifted awkwardly. Under different circumstances, she might find it amusing that Chat had been so worried about her and Scarlett arguing during the fight when he and Scarlett were the ones actually going at it. Unfortunately, the current circumstances involved a rampaging Akuma, which kind of dampened the mood. She glanced back at the Akuma in question, to make sure it was still distracted, just in time to see it pick up a city bus and launch it at the trio of heroes.

"Look out!" Marigold yelped, diving for her teammates and dragging them to the ground. Metal squealed and crunched as the bus crashed down where they had been moments before. The three disentangled themselves from one another, Chat Noir hopping to his feet first and offering a hand to help Marigold up.

"Thanks for the save, Baby Bug," Chat Noir said, dropping to one knee and bringing her knuckles to his lips. While Marigold was busy trying not to spontaneously combust from the sheer force of her blush, Scarlett Lady made a show of loudly gagging behind them as she picked herself up.

"Ugh, you two need to get a room. No wonder you trust her so much. She's got you wrapped around her little finger," the heroine scoffed, dusting herself off before turning to glare at the pair. While Marigold tried to cool her blush, Chat Noir smiled smugly at Scarlett.

"Jealous much?" He purred.

"Disgusting much?" Scarlett shot back immediately. 

"Guys, seriously!?" Marigold interrupted before they could get into it again. When the two glanced over at the newest hero, she crossed her arms and glared at them. "We're supposed to be a team. We're supposed to be fighting an Akuma but you two can't seem to stop fighting long enough to do that!"

"Oh, what do you know?" The girl scoffed, shaking her head.

"I know that there are people counting on  _us_  to get our act together and  _save_  them!" Marigold insisted. "I know that we need to work  _together_ , as a  _team_ , if we have any hope of winning this battle!"

"Marigold is right; we have to work together, Scar," Chat agreed with a sigh. Scarlett Lady and Chat Noir eyeballed each other grimaces clear on their faces. Stepping forward, Marigold forcibly lifted their arms and clasped their hands together. When they still didn't do anything, she sighed.

" _Now is the time to shake hands_ ," She emphasized pointedly. After another moment, the pair reluctantly shook hands before jerking away from each other as if they had been burned. Marigold, meanwhile, beamed brightly like a ray of sunshine incarnate.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it? Now, onto the Akuma-" She said cheerfully. 

"Fine, fine. What's the plan, Chat?" Scarlett made a show of rolling her eyes dramatically as she asked the question. Chat Noir shrugged and flicked his iridescent green gaze towards Marigold.

"I don't know. What's the plan, Baby Bug?" He asked, nudging the yellow and black-clad girl. The ravenette blinked, suddenly realizing what he was asking.

"Wait, what?" She squeaked. "You're asking me?"

"You're asking her?" Scarlett parroted.

"Sure am. What's the plan, Bugaboo?" Chat teased, leaning into her personal space with a smirk. The girl blushed at the newest nickname, toying with the end of one pigtail as she responded.

"W-well... the element of surprise is kind of out, but I still think attacking him all at once is our best bet. He can't focus on all three of us at once. Eventually one of us will get an opening," she suggested shyly. Pleased with her response, Chat Noir slung a friendly arm over her shoulder and tugged her into a side hug.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Bug. What say you, Scar?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever," Scarlett muttered, rolling her eyes. "Just tell me where you want me and let's get this over. I need a ManiPedi stat."

With a rough plan decided upon, the trio split up. Chat Noir skirted around the Akuma, careful to keep out of its direct line of vision, and scaled the Eiffel Tower so that he was a dozen or so feet over the beast's head. Scarlett took the Akuma's right flank, leaping deftly onto a rooftop nearby that allowed her a perfect view of the Akuma and the surrounding area. That just left Marigold. She opted to attack the Akuma head-on, her bees providing the perfect distraction as she slid into place, out of sight but close enough to leap into action as soon as Chat gave the signal. Her honeybees floated lazily around the Akuma, awaiting her next directive as she glanced to Chat's position expectantly.

The male caught her eye and nodded at her. It was go time. Straightening up, Marigold mentally directed her swarm which immediately began to buzz around the Akuma once more. Distracted, the Akuma roared in protest and swatted at the bees, not noticing the three heroes converging upon him. The three leaped simultaneously, weapons poised and ready. Unfortunately, something tipped the Akuma off because it's gaze snapped into focus and it somehow managed to swipe Chat and Scarlett out of the air before catching Marigold's staff and tossing her aside like a ragdoll. The beast was a lot faster than it looked, and with the heroes on the offensive, it was apparently done sitting idly by and waiting for the next attack to come. 

Rising on its hind legs, it beat against its chest and roared before dropping down and charging the first person it set its sight on. Marigold squeaked and leaped back, wings fluttering to life just in time to zip her out of the way of what would have been a punishing blow from one massive fist. The Akuma snarled, displeased at having missed its quarry, and whirled around with a snarl. Like a bull, the Akuma charged again and once again Marigold managed to escape a crushing blow with mere seconds to spare. Chat and Scarlett attempted to distract the Akuma and draw its attention towards them, but Kong seemed quite intent on attacking the new girl. Even the bees had become pretty much ineffectual. The pair continued their game of cat and mouse, the Akuma drawing closer and closer with each near miss.

"Lucky Charm!" Scarlett shouted from nearby. Her shout was enough to momentarily distract the ravenette, and the Akuma's fist slammed into her before she had a chance to react. Like in an old cartoon, complete with silly sound effects, Marigold flew back and slammed through several buildings before finally coming to a half, embedded in one of the inner walls of a multi-story office building. She could almost hear the 'pow' sound effect. Groaning, Marigold managed to peel herself from the wall and dropped to the ground, clutching her ribs as pain radiated through her. Her stomach churned with the need to vomit, but unfortunately, all of that would have to wait. She had a job to do.

Picking herself up gingerly, she limped back the way she had come. Luckily, the office building had been empty due to the proximity of the Akuma. Reaching her entry point, she climbed through the hole and turned back towards the Akuma in time to see Chat and Scarlett both go flying. Wincing, she returned to the square below the Eiffel Tower and recalled her honeybees, which had been buzzing about aimlessly without her there to guide them. Since the Akuma had pretty much ceased paying attention to them, Marigold returned them to her Scepter just as Chat and Scarlett joined her looking a little worse for wear.

"This isn't working," Chat Noir oh-so-helpfully pointed out, rolling his shoulder with a wince.

"It's too strong. We need a new plan," Scarlett agreed, apparently too tired to pick a fight.

"Goldie?" Chat asked, glancing at her hopefully. "Any ideas?"

Marigold blinked at him in surprise. "You- you want my opinion?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Chat asked, looking perplexed.

"W-well my first plan didn't work..." She hedged.

"That doesn't mean your other ideas won't work. Geez, grow a pair already," Scarlett butted in, rolling her eyes. With that inspirational statement hanging in the air, Marigold fiddled nervously with one of the fuzzy yellow cuffs around her wrists.

"W-well. I do have one more idea that could work," she hedged uncertainly.

"Really? What is it?" Chat asked eagerly.

"Well, you said Golden Glory was meant to be a power-up. What if I used it on you or Scarlett? Put you on more equal footing with King Kong over there?" She suggested, jerking a thumb in the direction of the Akuma as it hooted and grunted and tried shaking the Eiffel Tower from its base.

"I love it!" Chat exclaimed.

"I hate it," Scarlett intoned. When two pairs of eyes swiveled her way, she rolled her own. "Golden Glory is what got us into this mess in the first place. What if she misses and gives Kong an even bigger power up?"

"Do we really have a choice? You're gonna change back soon," Chat pointed out, pointing to where she only had three spots left on her Miraculous. While the blonde crossed her arms and pouted, Chat Noir turned to Marigold. "Alright, Bug. Do your worse."

Marigold grimaced at his chose of words but twirled her scepter around to face the boy nonetheless. " _Golden Glory_."

The beam of light shot out and hit Chat square in the chest, warming the air around them and leaving the lingering scent of honey hanging in the air. When the beam stopped, Chat Noir was encased in an ethereal golden glow and he twisted back and forth, arms held out before him as he studied himself in admiration.

"Not bad," he mused, tail flicking.

"How do you feel?" Marigold asked uncertainly.

"I don't even know... like I can leap tall buildings in a single bound and punch through walls," he suggested with a smirk.

"You could already do that," the girl deadpanned, prompting the boy's grin to widen still.

"Well, time to try out my new power!" Chat twirled his baton and leaped for the Akuma with a warcry, ignoring the shouts of the two girls he left behind. The Akuma looked up at the battle cry but didn't have time to react with the boy's new speed boost. Chat Noir's baton slammed down on its head and the Akuma staggered under the force of the hit. Another blow and the Akuma went down, the earth shuddering beneath the weight of it. Chat Noir landed nearby with a low whistle of appreciation, while the two girls exchanged wary looks and began walking towards the boy and the fallen Akuma.

"You should find the Akumatized item before you start celebrating," Scarlett scolded, sweeping past the leather-clad male and moving to the Akuma's left hand to begin prying the fingers up one by one. Standing further back from the others, Marigold was the only one who saw the Akuma's foot twitch and it's eye flutter open. Her eyes widened, the shout of warning falling from her lips even as she lunged for Scarlett. The Akuma's right hand lifted and dropped heavily down, just as Marigold slammed bodily into the other girl, knocking her out of harm's way.

♡♡♡♡

"Marigold!" Chat Noir shouted, alarm widening his emerald eyes as Scarlett groaned and picked herself up. The Akuma lumbered to its feet, the fallen heroine clenched tightly in one fist and roared at the heroes defiantly. The boy growled back, a feral sound that promised retribution, and tightened his hold on his baton. "You're gonna regret that, banana-breath. Let her go!"

"Chat!" Scarlett shouted, her cry falling upon deaf ears as the hero launched himself at the Akuma. The girl watched helplessly as her partner attacked the Akuma viciously, using both his baton and his claws to deal punishing blows. There was no rhyme or rhythm to his attacks as there usually was. This was the purest form of savagery and brutality she had ever seen from the boy and she couldn't even hold it against him. A cry of 'Cataclysm!' rent the air and the ground below the Akuma disintegrated, trapping the massive creature in the ground below the tower.

Taking this as her cue, Scarlett returned to prying open the Akuma's left hand while Chat worked on freeing their fallen comrade. The gorilla's hand finally fell open, revealing the thorn in its pad, and Scarlett quickly pulled it out and crushed it beneath her one foot. The golden and purple-hued Akuma fluttered out immediately and tried to fly away, but Scarlett was quick to catch it in her Yoyo and release the freshly purified Akuma. As the gorilla turned back into a baby chimp, Scarlett retrieved her unused Lucky Charm and threw it into the air with a cry of 'Miraculous Lady!" The healing cleanse rushed over the city as her earrings beeped their one minute warning and she shot a quick glance towards her two comrades.

Chat Noir was sitting with Marigold half in his lap, worry plastered across his face. As she watched, the girl stirred with a quiet groan and her eyes fluttered open to meet Chat Noir's concerned gaze. Taking that as her cue to leave, Scarlett Lady leaped away to find a safe spot to detransform. Meanwhile, Chat Noir let out a sigh of relief and tightened his hold on the girl in his arms.

"You're okay," he breathed, pulling her into a crushing hug. Marigold squeaked, startled by the rare show of affection. She was sure she had never seen Chat and Scarlett hug, even once in their entire career. Still, she melted into his embrace after a moment and returned the embrace. Too soon, it was over and the pair were detangling themselves and getting to their feet as reporters rushed them, cameras and mics at the ready. At the forefront of the pack, Alya Cesaire was recording on her phone.

"Chat Noir! Marigold! Can I get a moment of your time for the ScarlettBlog?" She asked. The two heroes exchanged a look before Chat Noir nodded. "Great! So, Marigold. You're new. How does it feel to be working with Paris' hero?"

"It's um... great! Chat Noir and Scarlett have been very... accommodating," the dark-haired girl said with an amused grin.

"Are you here to replace Scarlett?" Alya asked next. The two heroes shared a look and Marigold shifted uncomfortably. That was technically why she was here but she didn't want Chat Noir or Scarlett Lady to find out yet so she shook her head.

"I'm just here to help where I can," she responded finally.

"Well, I personally thing you're a great addition to the team and Chat Noir seems to think so too. Chat, any comment on your new partner?" Alya asked with a sly smile.

"Marigold is great. She's a total natural at this whole 'saving the day' thing we do. With a bit more training and fine-tuning, she may turn out to be the greatest hero this city has ever seen," he praised, slinging an arm over the yellow and black-clad girl's shoulders.

"Even greater than you?" Marigold teased.

"Without a doubt, Baby Bug," Chat returned with a grin.

"You two seem awfully chummy. Dare I ask if sparks are flying on the battlefield?" Alya asked, grinning. Chat and Marigold sprang apart like they had been burned and immediately began babbling denials.

"No, of course not-"

"-would be highly inappropriate-"

"-completely unprofessional-"

"-just here to save the city-"

"Besides," Marigold continued to babble nervously after Chat Noir forcibly shut himself up, "Chat likes Mari-"

She didn't get a chance to continue when a hand clamped over her mouth. "Alright! That's enough of that. It was nice to see you, as always, Scarlett-blogger, but Goldie and I have some important heroing work to take care of!"

With that said, the two heroes leaped away, ignoring the protests of Alya and the rest of the reporters that called out in their wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think! Coming up next, your typical cliche MariChat Balcony scene ;)


	11. Kiss It Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry ;)

Chat Noir didn't have time to make it all the way home before he transformed back, so after bidding Marigold a good night and promising he would call her tomorrow to set up their first training session, he dropped down into a nearby alley and allowed his transformation to dissolve around him. When the rush of power fell away, he was left staring at a black, cat-like demigod with acid green eyes and a shit-eating grin curving his mouth. It was a statement in and of itself that the Kwami hadn't immediately demanded cheese upon being released from the Miraculous and that made his holder wary.

"What?" He asked skeptically, eyeballing the little God cautiously.

"You like her," Plagg snickered, drifting closer to his chosen.

"Who, Marigold? What!? Pfft, _no_ , I like Marinette!" The blonde boy waved off his Kwami's words immediately, rolling his eyes, but Plagg didn't look very convinced.

"Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that, kid."

"I barely know her, Plagg," the boy insisted. If Plagg had eyebrows, he would probably be raising them right now. As is, his gaze was highly skeptical.

"You claimed you were in love with Marinette the day after you met her," he pointed out. The boy blushed heavily, wanting to deny the Kwami's claims but knowing he couldn't. Plagg nodded in satisfaction. "Uh-huh. That's what I thought."

"Okay so... maybe that's true. But I love _Marinette_ , not Marigold. You can't be in love with two people at once," the boy insisted. Plagg shrugged, rapidly losing interest in the conversation. Plagg was a very simple creature. There were few things he genuinely valued in life. At the top of the list, there was his beloved sugar cube, Tikki. Next, though he would never admit it out loud, were his kittens. Adrien was probably one of the best kittens he had had so far, but ultimately Plagg loved all of his kittens. Even the ones that had turned out bad had a place in his heart. And finally, Plagg valued his cheese. Camembert, Brie, Pule... Cheese was probably one of the greatest inventions in the world. The stinkier the better. 

Plagg did _not_ value complicated human problems and emotions. He was a simple fellow; he loved his Tikki, but their relationship was quite simple. She was his soulmate, and he would love her for all eternity. End of story. Humans went through so many mates, he didn't know how they kept track of them all. Kwami always knew who their perfect other half was. Humans were lucky if they ever found theirs. Adrien had been lucky enough to meet his mate at a young age, even though her first Miraculous was stolen away. Now that she had a new Miraculous, it was the job of the Kwami to try and open their holder's eyes to the possibility of loving both sides of the Miraculous. It would help prepare them a bit more for the reveal and help the transition along. Still, there was only so much denial that Plagg could listen to before he lost interest and moved on.

"Whatever you say, kid," he said after a moment, rolling his eyes but no longer wishing to waste time arguing.

"Just eat your cheese so I can transform," Adrien mumbled, pulling out a wedge of cheese and offering it to his companion. Plagg, never one to pass up cheese and about as done with the conversation as his holder, zipped over to his chosen and practically inhaled the cheese. Moments later the boy was suited up once more and bounding across the rooftops. He no longer had the ethereal golden glow from Marigold's power-up; his transformation must have caused the ability to wear off. Adrien was still energetic and restless, though, so he decided to take the scenic route home along the Seine. The river was always gorgeous, but it was especially so at this time of night. The area closest to the Eiffel Tower was practically a ghost town, thanks to the recent Akuma attack. About a year into Hawkmoth's reign of terror, it was decided that businesses should close up shop early when an Akuma Attack happened in their area, to allow everyone to evacuate. It made for fewer bystanders that Scarlett Lady and Chat Noir had to remove from harm's way.

It was an unseasonably warm night for mid-autumn, the sky a cloudless indigo. Due to the city's lights, the stars were nearly invisible but Chat had a clear view of the full moon hanging over the still waters of the Seine. Coming to a halt on a random rooftop, the leather-clad boy paused and took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the warm night air. A feeling of peace and serenity stole over him in the quiet calm that always followed in the wake of a storm. This Akuma had been one of the toughest he had faced in a long time. Even with Marigold there, and even with Scarlett actually helping out, there was a moment there where he truly wondered if they would be able to defeat the Akuma. In the end, though, they had won and that was what really mattered. Thinking on his new partner, Chat Noir was reminded of his Kwami's words and his gut twisted uneasily at the thought.

He wasn't interested in Marigold. He couldn't be. Marigold was a sweet girl, and he hadn't been lying when he told Scarlett that he trusted her. Their rocky start aside, Marigold gave off this _vibe_ of innocence that just made him want to believe everything she said. She was determined, dedicated, and even in the face of her fears, she managed to stand tall and proud. She needed some fighting lessons, and maybe a confidence boost, but Chat Noir knew she would be a great addition to the team. Someone he could rely on, depend on. Someone he could trust. But it wasn't like he was romantically interested in her. His relationship with Marigold was strictly professional and it would remain that way because he was in love with Marinette.

Marinette with her sunny smiles, her inner goodness shining through in every action she took and every word she spoke. Marinette with her creativity, her drive, her passion. Marinette who possessed the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Marinette with her dimples and freckles and that twinkle in her eye that she got whenever she was plotting something mischievous.  Marinette who... was walking along the Seine at this very moment! Chat Noir perked up immediately, his eyes tracking her movement as she meandered along the river. With his sharpened hearing, he could pick up the faint sound of her humming tunelessly to whatever beat played in her head.

Chat Noir felt his heartbeat pick up, and almost without conscious thought, he found himself trailing her as she made her way towards the bakery. Why was Marinette out so late? Didn't she know it was dangerous for young women to wander the streets alone after dark? Any number of things could happen to her! He assumed it had something to do with the bags held loosely at her sides, which appeared to be filled with baking supplies. Not unusual, for the daughter of two bakers. He wondered if she would be bringing treats to class on Monday. Marinette made the best cookies; maybe even better than the ones her parents made.

Chat was debating whether to make his presence known or not when a shadow in an alleyway up ahead caught his attention. Ears pricked, the tomcat found himself creeping closer more out of curiosity than anything else. As he got closer, his heightened eyesight was able to pick out two men loitering in the shadows of the alley. They were bigger guys, tall and muscular, with the tattered clothes and grimy skin typical of Paris' homeless population. The taller of the two was bald, a raised pink scar running diagonally across his face. The other had greasy brown hair that hung to his chin and a thick mustache. Both men had a mean look about them that immediately set the hero on edge. It was obvious the two were itching for trouble.

Moving closer still, Chat Noir was able to pick up their hushed voices and what he heard made his blood run cold. His eyes flashed towards Marinette, pupils narrowing to slits. She was moving slowly, but she was almost upon the two. The thought of her coming anywhere close to the vile creatures in the alley, especially with what they seemed to be planning, had a low snarl ripping it's way up his throat. The two men froze below at the feral sound, their eyes inching up warily. Chat Noir knew he would be practically invisible in the shadows; all they would see was a dark outline and his Veridian eyes reflecting brightly in the gloomy darkness. Those eyes, however, were unmistakable to anyone who had been in Paris for more than a day. The men cursed as they realized who was watching them and scrambled to flee the scene. Chat didn't bother chasing them. He had their scent; he would track them down another day. For now though...

His eyes flicked to the girl who stood beneath a streetlight, her nervous gaze scanning the shadows as she strangled the strap of her purse. She would have heard him growl, even if she could not see him in the darkness. He wanted to reassure Marinette that all was well, and he sure as hell wasn't about to let her walk home alone after encountering those two lowlifes. Plastering an easy grin on his face, Chat Noir leaped from the roof to greet his princess.

♡♡♡♡

  
Marinette dropped her transformation a few blocks from the bakery. It was a nice night, unseasonably warm with only a hint of winter's chill. The perfect night for a walk along the Seine River. She stopped at a local baking supply shop first; she needed to get a few odds and ends in order to try out a new recipe on her classmates on Monday. Baking had never been her passion, not in the way that it was her parents', but she found it to be quite therapeutic nonetheless. This time of night, and with the most recent Akuma attack still fresh in everyone's mind, the area closest to the Eiffel Tower was practically a ghost town. Shop windows were dark and vacant, the river was an uninterrupted expanse of smooth, glassy water, and the only sounds were the wind rustling in the few trees that lined the street and the sound of her tuneless humming as she strolled along.

"You seem happy, Marinette," Pollen squeaked, poking her head out of the little clasp purse that Marinette took everywhere. It was one of the first items she had ever successfully embroidered and held a lot of sentimental value to the young woman.

"I am happy, Pollen. I was a little scared at first, but fighting that Akuma was actually kind of exhilarating,  you know?" The pigtailed girl mused. Pollen smirked, a knowing glint in her eyes.

"And I'm sure your happiness has nothing to do with a certain black cat?" The Kwami teased. Marinette's face flushed.

"W-well I just... um... that is to say... okay _maybe_ that has a _little_ something to do with it," she stammered out.

"Just a little?" Pollen still seemed skeptical and Marinette gave up any pretense of nonchalance to squeal softly.

"He kissed my hand, Pollen! He hugged me - _twice_!! This is the single most greatest day of my entire life!" The girl breathed with a dreamy sigh. Pollen giggled at her antics and rolled her blue eyes with an affectionate grin. She would miss her newest Queen dearly when she returned to Tikki.

"That's great, Marinette! I'm so pleased for you," she said warmly. The pigtailed girl beamed down at the Kwami before resuming her tuneless humming. It really was a beautiful night. The sky was clear, the moon full and bright against an indigo backdrop. It was the kind of night that made a girl think of moonlit strolls through the park, picnics under the stars, and kissing on the front stoop even though you're already pushing curfew. Marinette was admittedly a bit of a romantic at heart, but it was hard not to be when you lived in the literal city of love.

The peace of the night was shattered when a feral growl ripped through the air. Marinette froze like a deer in headlights at the sound, while Pollen immediately ducked down out of sight with a fearful squeak. Standing under a streetlight, the girl scanned the encroaching darkness for any sign of the creature that had made the sound. It had to be a dog; a really, really _big_ dog. The sound had been too loud to be anything else. And yet... there was something distinctly catlike about the sound. Clutching the strap across her chest hard enough to whiten her knuckles, the girl backed up until her back was pressing into the light pole. The darkness that had seemed so welcoming before now felt heavy and oppressive and - a shadow dropped out of the sky to land in front of her and Marinette reacted on instinct.

With a bloodcurdling scream, she punched her assailant in the nose hard enough to hurt her own knuckles. She would have kneed him in the balls had he not scrambled backward, all while begging her to have mercy.

"Please don't, Princess. I imagine I'd like to have children someday," he whimpered, holding out one hand as if to ward her off. A familiar hand, covered in black leather and tipped with shiny metal claws. Marinette froze once more, eyes widening in realization and horror. Slowly, her gaze inched up to meet iridescent green cat eyes. She squeaked.

"Chat Noir!? Omigawd, are you okay?" She asked in a rush, hands fluttering nervously between them. She thought the boy tried to smile, but it was hard to tell beneath the hand he currently had clamped over his nose.

"Just peachy, Purrincess," came the nasally response.

"Here, let me see how bad it is," she said, inching closer. The boy backed away in protest and shook his head.

"No, 'm okay," his response was muffled due to the hand over his face.

"Come on, Chat, let me see," she insisted, tugging at his arm. Chat refused to budge, instead lifting a second hand protectively over his nose with a huff. She rolled her eyes. "You're being a baby!"

"You attacked me!"

"You scared the pee out of me!" The pair glared at one another for a long moment before finally dissolving into amused giggles. Another tug on his arm and Chat Noir finally dropped his hands to reveal his nose. Marinette must have winced because he immediately clapped his hands back over his face with a noise of despair.

"Is it that bad?" He bemoaned, ears flattening. 

"N-no. It's just a little blood," the girl said, fishing a hankerchief from her purse and offering it to the boy. While Chat held the linen to his face, she smiled apologetically. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to break you," she mumbled. This time, she could definitely see the blonde attempting a smile, though it was more of a pained grimace than a smile.

"Its okay, Purrincess. You can make it up to me," the tomcat purred, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. Looking highly suspicious,  Marinette could only hum in response, which prompted much more genuine laughter from the boy. "Don't worry, Princess. I dont bite... hard."

Marinette flushed at the suggestive wink, her overactive imagination already spiraling to several places best left in the dark, and she smacked his arm in protest. Her blush was hot enough to warm the air around them, her cheeks tingling from the sheer force of it, and it just made Chat Noir wish he could remove his gloves and feel for himself how hot that smooth, freckled cheek really was. He didn't realize he was staring at her until she shifted under the intensity of his gaze.

"Wh-why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" She asked nervously,  lifting one hand to touch her face. Chat Noir caught her hand before she could, his smile gentle but his gaze no less intense.

"No, I just never realized how pretty your eyes are," he responded softly, his gaze searching hers. He could kiss her, right here and right now under the streetlight. She would probably let him, too. He was certain Marinette liked him, especially after the whole Troublemaker incident. He knew from that Akuma, and the few times he had been to her house as Adrien, that her walls were covered in images of Chat Noir and he didn't think it was idle hero worship. Maybe it was wishful thinking but he liked to think Marinette might like him back as Chat Noir. So he could kiss her... but he didn't. It didn't feel right, to kiss her here and now. If they ever did kiss, he wanted it to be romantic and perfect. She deserves nothing less. So he stepped back and released her hand, offering her his arm instead.

"Allow this Gentlecat to escort you home, My Lady?" He requested with a goofy grin. Marinette blinked, the spell shattering, and gave him a soft smile in response.

"But of course, good sir. I would love nothing more," she teased, causing his heart to flutter and his palms go sweat within the confines of his gloves. God, she was breathtaking though. With a catlike grin, Chat Noir tugged her closer so suddenly that she fell against his chest. His arm wrapped securely around her back and before she could say a word, he launched them into the air with his staff.

♡♡♡♡

 

Marinette was giggling breathlessly by the time Chat Noir dropped down onto her balcony. Leaping the rooftops wasn't much different than flying, but it was strange not being the one in control. She trusted Chat though, and knew with certainty he wouldn't drop her. It certainly made it no less exhilarating. She clung to Chat Noir as she struggled to find her balance, finally releasing him and stepping back when she was sure she wouldn't fall. The loss of warmth under her fingertips was almost painfully obvious. Chat Noir grinned, his gaze never leaving her face.

 

"Not a bad way to get around, eh, Princess?" He teased, earning an affectionate eye roll from the girl.

 

"A girl could definitely get used to it," she agreed, moving to her balcony railing to look out over the city. Paris really was beautiful,  especially at night when it was all lit up as it currently was. There was just something so enchanting about her view of the Eiffel Tower.

 

"What are you thinking about, Mari?" Chat Noir asked, joining her at the railing. The nickname startled her; only a handful of people called her that. It suggested a level of trust and closeness usually only reserved for her closest friends and yet... she found she didn't quite mind when Chat Noir called her that. It was actually kind of nice.

 

"About our home, about the Eiffel Tower... it's all so breathtaking. I just feel really lucky to live here; even with the threat of Hawkmoth and his Akumas," she explained with a shrug. Chat Noir nodded, turning his own gaze  out over the sea of twinkling lights laid out before him. His green eyes kept straying to the girl beside him though. As cheesy as it sounds, he didn't think any silly view could compare to her beauty. Marinette wante only physically beautiful... she possessed a heart of gold as well. Her compassion knew no boundaries, and he was so insanely in love with the girl beside him that it hurt. Dropping his gaze, he noticed her thumb sweeping absently across the knuckles of the hand she had punched him with. The skin looked a little red and painful and he was reaching for her hand before consciously deciding to do so.

 

"You hurt your hand... when you punched me?" He clarified his first statement at her confused look, his own thumb sleeping methodically back and forth over the bruises knuckles.

 

"Oh, um... yeah, kind of. You're the first person I've ever hit. But it's fine, _I'm_ fine. Nothing an icepack won't fix," she assures quickly, blushing hotly under the hero's gaze. She did that q lot around him. It was a wonder she had yet to pass out from all the blood rushing to her head.

 

"I'm sorry. If it's any consolation, it was a pretty good punch. I didn't know you had it in you," Chat said, gaze searching hers. Marinette wasn't sure what he was looking for, or what he found in the depths of her bluebell gaze, but in the next moment he was tugging her hand up to brush his lips over her sore knuckles. Chat had kissed her hand before, but this time felt different. Charged with some unspoken emotion as his mouth lingered against her skin and his emerald gaze held her captive.

 

"Ch-Chat?" She asked, voice high and breathy, filled with confusion and longing that she didn't fully understand because she was only seventeen and had never felt this way about anyone else before.

 

"There. All better," he spoke against her skin, the movement tickling slightly, before finally pulling back and released her. Marinette didn't move though. She stayed locked in place, her luminous blue eyes wide as they drilled into his iridescent greens. The warmth in his gaze shifted to confusion, then concern awww s she continued to stare at him. He wasn't even sure if she was still breathing at this point. "Marinette? I'm sorry I-"

 

"N-no! No, its okay," she found her voice to say, though it was high and squeaky and filled with nerves as ladybugs danced in her belly. "I-I-I w-was just th-thinking that I should um... r-return the favor?" She finally managed to stammer out. Chat Noir had a moment of confusion, then a moment of clarity as Marinette stood on her tippytoes and hesitantly brushed her lips against his bruised nose. Her face was burning, but she didn't immediately back off when she was done. For a long moment, the pair stayed like that with their breath mingling, their eyes searching. For what, neither was quite sure. Nor were they sure who moved first, but all of a sudden their lips were melded together in a sweet, chaste kiss. 

 


	12. Not A Chapter

**Sorry guys, this isn't a chapter. Though I do promise to get the next one up as soon as possible. I am visiting family and friends for the holiday though so will probably be sometime next week. Probably Tuesday or Wednesday when I'm off... anyway, the reason I'm posting a non chapter...**

 

**First, I want to thank all of you for your continuous support. Until this year, I hated fanfiction. I could just never find something to satisfy my needs and writing it seemed pointless if I didn't have somewhere to post it. Then, about a year ago, I was sitting around and waiting on more episodes from season 2 and ended up finding this site. Somewhere along the way, I fell in love not only with fanfiction, but in love with writing again as well. After five years, I was finally returning to something I had once been passionate about. Writing has always been a way to Express myself when my anxiety went let me do it verbally. I used writing to help me back in 12th grade, when I lost my cat to leukemia a few months into my senior year. I used writing to Express my feelings for the guy I was in love with all through high school. And now writing has brought me here, now, to this amazing site and you amazing readers and writers alike.**

 

**When I started posting Origin of the Bee, I really wasn't expecting much. I loved the Scarlett Lady AU and there wasn't much written about it so I figured why not. None of my stories have ever gathered this many supporters in so short a time. We are almost at three hundred Kudos, guys!! That is beyond insane!! So I want to thank all of you for that. Without you, I wouldn't be writing. I would have no reason to. Your endless support and encouragement keeps me going and I cant even begin to describe how amazing reading your comments are.**

 

**Second, the real reason I posted this was to ask you guys a question. A lot of you have expressed interest in seeing how past Akuma Attacks might have gone down and I want to deliver. I will be creating a sub series of past Akuma Attacks when I finish with Origins. I will not do all of the, and I'm avoiding the most recent ones including Style Queen and anything that has Queen Bee/Wasp in it. I am already planning on rewriting Volpina and Evillustrator and pawsibly Troublemaker. However I want to know which Akuma Attacks you guys wish to see rewritten? Comment below and let me know what you think. This will remain up until I am ready to post the next chapter. Keep it real and stay awesome.**

 

**\--Kitty ;)**


	13. Also Not A Chapter

**Hey, guys! Really sorry for the delay on the chapter and getting your Hope's up (again). But I just wanted to let you know that this story will be on hold for a short period. For starters I cant find my laptop charger and probably won't be able to really look for the next day or two cause I'm crazy busy irl. But I am also trying to write a Christmas based story that's been in my head for over a year. No promises but I'm hoping it will turn out well enough to post xD**

 

**Anyway, that's all for now! I hope to be back up and posting soon and I'll catch y'all later.**

 

**Oh! Out of curiosity, I would also LOVE to hear any theories you guys might have about where this story is going and what might happen xD**

**Love always,**

**KITTY**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!! Original AU Idea goes to Zoe-Oneesama on Tumblr. Creative Licenses taken with the Bee Miraculous, and character personalities will differ slightly


End file.
